El sacrificio de Rosalie
by MissRosalie
Summary: 4 años después de Amanecer. Rosalie se fue a Paris por una semana y alguien inesperado la va a ver al hotel. Aro Vulturi le ofrecerá un puesto en la guardia a cambio de la seguridad total de Renesmee. ¿Qué hará Rose?
1. Prólogo

Declaimer: Los personajes de la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Prologo**

_Cada paso que daba devuelta a Forks, era un paso más lejos de Emmett. Siempre he pensado que mi belleza había traído casi la mitad de todos mis problemas, pero sin duda este estaba en primer lugar. Dejar a mi familia a cambio de su protección era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, incluso si eso no me trajera ninguna satisfacción o felicidad._


	2. París

Rosalie's POV

-¿Pasaporte?

-Si amor, llevo todo - rodé mis ojos.

-¿Llevas tu teléfono, verdad?

-Emmett, ¡voy a estar bien!

-Lo se Rose, pero es que no me gusta que te vayas sola. ¿Por qué no vas con Alice?

-Alice tiene un evento ésta semana. Lo ha esperado todo el año y lo sabes.

-¿Y Esme? ¿Y Bella? ¿Y si voy yo?

-Emmett, es UNA semana... Voy a buscar esos vestidos para Nessie y volveré antes del atardecer del próximo domingo.

Cerré mi bolso con los papeles importantes. La ropa me la compraría en Paris. Me iba por una semana sola. Emmett insistía en acompañarme pero ya lo había hecho antes y se aburrió, haciendo que volviéramos antes de lo pensado.

-Te amo, ¿si? - lo besé en los labios de forma rápida. El avión salía en dos horas.

-Yo más - dijo resignado.

-¡Y no hagas travesuras! - bajé las escaleras corriendo, dejando a un desconsolado Emmett.

El viaje a Paris no fue tan tormentoso como lo había pensado. Por lo general los vuelos me aburrían, más si iba sola como ahora.

Por supuesto que tomé la suite principal del hotel en Paris, el cual tenía una vista maravillosa, directa a la torre Eiffel. Esa misma tarde me dediqué a visitar las tiendas en las que iba a comprar el vestido de Renesmee. El día era nublado, perfecto para alguien como yo. Recordé mi última luna de miel con Emmett, la cual estaba alejada del centro, pero definitivamente la próxima tendría que ser en el mismo Paris. La ciudad estaba cada día más hermosa...

Después de un largo día de compras, llegué a mi suite y revisé mi celular. Tenía exactamente 28 llamadas perdidas de Emmett.

Decidí terminar con su tortura, aunque era estúpido, ya que gracias a Alice todo el mundo sabría que yo estaba bien.

-¡AMOR! - me gritó un Emmett desesperado.

-Emmett, estoy bien. Por favor no seas ridículo.

-¡Rosalie! No contestabas mis llamadas... Estuve a punto de tomar un vuelo a Paris - parecía darme un sermón.

-¡Rose, le dije unas cien veces que estabas bien! - dijo Alice desde otro teléfono de la casa.

-¡SUELTA EL TELÉFONO, PEQUEÑO DIABLILLO! - dijo un furioso Emmett - Amor, ¿estás bien?

-E-s-t-o-y B-i-e-n. - dije como si le hablara a un niño pequeño...Bueno, eso era a veces.

-Bueno, bueno amor, sólo prométeme que llevarás tu celular a todas partes. Y cuando digo a todas partes es "A TODAS PARTES".

Recalcó la última frase como si fuese un deber que yo debía cumplir.

-Ok Ok - le seguí el juego. - Te amo.

-Yo más - y ambos colgamos el teléfono.

Definitivamente no iba a quedarme en el hotel esa noche. Llevaría el celular, pero no contestaría sus llamadas cada diez minutos. Tenía ésta semana para mi sola y quería disfrutarla...

Tomé mi abrigo que compré esa tarde y mi cartera. Iba a salir de prisa pero un conocido olor llamó mi atención. Había un vampiro.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi, tan elegante como es él y tan temeroso a la vez...


	3. El trato

Rosalie's POV

-Aro - le saludé lo más cordial posible,

-Asombrosa- sonrió mientras movía su cabeza negando - La vista de un vampiro es infalible pero a la vez podemos ser tan ciegos...

Lo miré extrañada pues no comprendía sus palabras. Aro dio un paso para poder entrar en mi suite, y pude divisar a Jane doblando en la esquina del pasillo. Ella lucía una falda de tela y una polera, en cambio Aro vestía un traje formal. Ambos entraron en mi habitación como si los hubiese invitado.

-Una hermosa chica en una hermosa ciudad. - Aro se desplazó al ventanal que tenía aquella maravillosa vista. Jane estaba en una esquina observando todo.

-Pensé que no salían de Volterra, a menos que fuese una emergencia.

-Claro querida - Aro se dio la vuelta- Pero no pude evitar venir sabiendo que la hija de Carlisle estaba en el viejo continente.- se acercó con su paso grácil.

-Le daré tus saludos. Si me disculpan, debo ir a un cóctel...es importante. - dije intentando evadirlo, poniéndome el abrigo.

Aro no me quitó la mirada de encima mientras lo hacía.

-Como fui tan ciego...A penas me fijé ese día. Se lo ofrecí a tus hermanos y tu cuñada neófita. Pero tú Rosalie...- se acercó un paso- tú también posees un don. ¿No crees Jane?

La pequeña vampiro sonrió de forma amarga, casi por obligación.

-¡Imagina lo que podría traernos a casa!

-Heidi- susurré cayendo en la cuenta de donde iban sus palabras.

Aro extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía. A sabiendas que leería mi mente, se la di.

Cerró los ojos mientras indagaba en mi cabeza y luego de un minuto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Renesmee

Saqué mi mano con brusquedad y le miré aterrada.

-Veo que no ha causado problemas... Sin embargo es mujer. Aquel híbrido que nos presentaron era varón y tenían diferencias, como la ponzoña...

-Ella no causará problemas... No lo ha hecho hasta ahora. - le respondí fríamente.

-Pero como podrías saber eso tú, querida Rosalie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aro?

-Una mujer directa. Me gusta eso - se paseó por la habitación. - Te quiero a ti Rose. Heidi ya no me sorprende luego de ver tu belleza.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, cuidando de no dejarme llevar por mis instintos, o si no Jane atacaría.

-¿Por qué? - en realidad no se lo preguntaba a él. Quería saber que había hecho para merecer esto...

-Chelsea me explicó lo difícil que sería que Edward o su esposa aceptaran venir conmigo. Incluso Alice.... pero tú mi querida Rose.

-Yo por Nessie haría...

-Todo. - terminó la frase conmigo.

Suspiré resignada. Él lo vio en mi mente. Por esa niña yo daría hasta mi vida.

-¡Pero no pongas esa cara...! - reía.- ¡En Volterra vivirás como una reina! Te daré todas las comodidades, a cambio de una buena pesca semanal... ¿Qué dices?

-Preguntas como si tuviera alguna alternativa...- lo miré enfadada.

-O claro que la tienes... Puedes volver con Carlisle... prometemos avisarles si vamos por Renesmee.

Lo miré en sus profundos ojos violetas, producto de lentes de contactos azules que se había puesto. Un vacío comenzó a acomodarse dentro de mí, a sabiendas de lo que me esperaba. Debía irme con él... O si no Nessie...

-Acepto- dije sin vida. Un estado al que me tendría que empezar a acostumbrar.

-¡Qué maravilla! - Aro irradiaba felicidad...- ¿Quieres ir ahora o prefieres que vayamos a esa fiesta primero?

-No. - miré en dirección a la torre Eiffel - Tengo que volver a Estados Unidos y despedirme de ellos.

-¿Despedirte? Pero si puedes mantener el contacto con ellos...-mencionó como si fuese lo más fácil y natural del mundo.

-Sólo... déjame ir. Prometo volver en breve.

Aro asintió y dio un paso, tomando mi mano, seguramente para asegurarse de que yo iba a volver. Depositó un beso en mi mano y caminó junto a Jane rumbo a la puerta. Yo me quedé allí mirando aún al ventanal...

-¡Te veo en Volterra querida Rosalie! ¡Rosalie Volturi! - y se marchó.

Me senté en el suelo rogando que por alguna extraña razón yo pudiera dormir, y esto haya sido una pesadilla. Pero no lo era.

Yo tendría que cambiar mi hogar, mi vida, a Emmett... Y no hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Nada.


	4. Secreto

Alice's POV

Desde aquel día en que supe que los Volturis vendrían por Renesmee, nunca más sentí tanto miedo por mis visiones. Hasta hoy.  
Edward entró en mi habitación y compartí mi visión con él. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y yo le dejé ver la imagen que más terror me causó. Rosalie con una capa negra en Volterra, buscando gente para la cena de los Volturis.  
Mi hermano suspiró y dio un paso adelante cerrando la puerta.

-"Tenemos que decirle a Emmett" - pensé. Una forma silenciosa que teníamos para comunicarnos.  
Edward movió su cabeza negando.  
-"Si no hacemos algo, ¡Rosalie se irá con ellos!"  
-Renesmee - susurró fríamente.

Entonces comprendí. Rosalie y Edward eran muy parecidos: ambos sacrificarían su vida por los que aman y ésta vez Rose se sacrificaba y Edward la dejaba.  
-"Podemos hacer algo como hace cuatro años... no lo sé... pero Rose no puede irse. ¡No Rosalie!"  
-Lo siento Alice - quería decir más pero nos podían oír así que buscó un papel y lápiz. Yo me quedé allí petrificada viendo como él excusaba la partida de Rosalie.

PAPEL: "No damos segundas oportunidades" ¿Recuerdas? Lo siento Alice pero si Rosalie está dispuesta, no la detendré. Renesmee depende de esto y no voy a ponerla en riesgo de nuevo. Por supuesto que Emmett no debe saber la verdad. Rose, como la conozco, debe tener una excusa para él. No interfieras...

Edward tomó la nota de mis manos y caminó hacia el baño, prendiéndole fuego y borrando toda evidencia. Yo aún seguía parada en el mismo lugar, recibiendo visiones de Rosalie buscando el buffet de Aro y su guardia.

-Lo siento - Edward abrió la puerta y se fue tan rápido como le fue posible.

Me senté en el borde de la cama deseando no ser portadora del don que poseía. No la quería ver con los Volturis. No a mi hermana.  
Para mi alivio, entre todas las visiones, apareció Jasper llegando en siete minutos y medio a la habitación. Serían sólo siete minutos de agonía, hasta que él llegue y me tranquilice con su abrazo... Sólo siete minutos....

* * *

Listo! Hasta acá respiren tramquilas.. se viene lo peor… Quería aclarar algo… Yo jamás he visto la relación de Rosalie y Emmett como algo "destructible" …. Si no, no escribiría tantas novelas de ellos… Y si los separo en algunas, como es el caso de ésta novela, es para demostrar como estarían el uno sin el otro….. Ok ya dije mucho ajjaja.. tienen que leer …. Besooos! Y gracias por sus REVIEW!


	5. Ruptura

Cada paso que daba de vuelta a Forks, era un paso más lejos de Emmett. Siempre he pensado que mi belleza ha traído casi la mitad de todos mis problemas, pero sin duda éste estaba en primer lugar.

Dejar a mi familia a cambio de su protección era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, incluso si eso no me trajera ninguna satisfacción o felicidad.

Había decidido algo que no me haría quedar bien... sobre todo con Emmett. Si él se enteraba que yo me iba, bajo una especie de amenaza, él seguramente iría a pelear. Y eso lo pondría en riesgo...No podría perdonarme la vida si algo le llega a pasar por mi culpa.

Era mil veces mejor que pensara que se me acabó el amor y que al fin de muchos años, había decidido buscar una nueva vida sola. Planeé en mi cabeza una y mil veces las palabras exactas que le diría, a tal punto que las podría pronunciar sin que dolieran.

Tendría que hablar con Alice primero. Ella debe estar enterada por supuesto. Sólo espero que no haya comentado una palabra al resto. Si mi familia se involucraba, ésto podía ponerse color hormiga... Y los planes en mi mente se complicarían demasiado, jugando con la vida de todos... Si mis lágrimas no fueran simples fantasmas de mi vida humana, estaría empapada en ellas, producto del nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba tranquila.

Estaba a unos metros de la casa. Ya podía oler cada rincón impregnado del delicioso olor a vampiro que mi familia dejaba. Cada uno para mi tenía un olor especial y particular y sabía con precisión en que lugar de la casa se encontraba cada uno... Pero sólo uno llamó mi atención: Alice me esperaba en el antejardín, sentada en una banca bajo un árbol.

Ella sabía la hora exacta de mi llegada, claramente. Su rostro estaba triste, como nunca lo vi antes en toda mi vida. Ella sabía que no cedería ante esta situación... Ella conocía todo mi futuro...mi maldito futuro.

Le devolví una mirada cargada de mil perdones por dejarla en ese estado. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió en el momento. Jasper se asomó por la puerta de la casa y se dirigió donde Alice. Le extendió la mano pero ella saltó a sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho. El vampiro que se hacía pasar por mi gemelo en muchas oportunidades, besó la frente de ella y luego tomaron rumbo al bosque sin decir palabra alguna.

Ahora venía lo complicado...

En el hall se encontraba Esme quien al verme entrar sonrió como siempre. Eso era señal de que nadie sabía lo que pasaba realmente. Ella se acercó a mi y me dio un beso seguido de un abrazo. Se lo correspondí, sabiendo que quizás sería el último. Desearía no hacerle esto a ella. La mujer que ha sido mi madre y amiga por tantas décadas, pero era lo mejor.

Pude oír a Emmett bajar a toda prisa. Al segundo lo tenía frente a mi.

-¡Amor! - me iba a abrazar pero me moví más rápido, dejando mi bolsa en la mesa. Emmett quedó en su lugar como si hubiese recibido un balazo o algo que de verdad le hiriera...

-Hija, ¿está todo bien? - Esme tenía un tono de preocupación.

Asentí en respuesta.

-Emmett- pronuncié su nombre para que me siguiera. Me di la vuelta lentamente, comenzando a sentir de nuevo aquel vacío que me atacó en París. Ya no había vuelta atrás...

Salí de la casa y caminé rumbo al bosque. El día nublado, como siempre en Forks, traía consigo una leve llovizna que caía sobre nosotros. Genial, no podía llorar, pero tenía lluvia... ¡Gracias Naturaleza!... Caminamos hasta llegar al borde del río que cruzábamos a diario para visitar la casa de mi hermano y su familia. Inmediatamente me invadieron los recuerdos de Emmett saltando al río, haciendo bromas con Nessie, e incluso aquella vez que nos bañamos desnudos bajo la luz de la luna... ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer ésto?

-¿Rose? - Emmett se sentó en una roca.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabedora de que se venía lo más difícil.

-Han...- suspiré y tomé aire con seguridad - Han sido increíbles éstos años ... tu y yo lo sabemos.

Emmett se me acercó para darme un abrazo pero interpuse mi mano, quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho de mármol.

Entonces levanté mi cabeza sabiendo que sería más difícil decirle ésto mirándolo a los ojos pero solo así me creería. Debía actuar bien.

-Me voy Emmett- le mentí firme y seguro, intentando no mostrar el sentimiento de dolor en mis ojos.

-Ay amor, ¿de nuevo te vas a tu semana de la moda en quien sabe donde? Vas con Alice supongo porque si no es así---

-¡No Emmett! - grité desesperada- Estoy...- intenté mentir lo mejor posible- Estoy terminando contigo...Yo me voy sola, sin tí.

Había pensando en lo difícil que sería pronunciar esas palabras; en lo difícil que sería irme de casa, pero no me detuve a pensar en como diablos iba a enfrentarme al rostro de él.

-Quiero que sigas con tu vida. SE que puedes vivir sin mí--

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Y LO SABES! - me interrumpió enrrabiado.

Se dio la media vuelta mientras se tomaba el pelo con las manos. Pude oír que un gruñido amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

-Se qué podrás...- fue lo único que pude decir.

Emmett cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y lo enterró en la roca que se había apoyado anteriormente, convirtiéndola en pequeñas piedras. Era una reacción que esperaba de él.

-¿Hay otro? - dijo dandome aún la espalda. Esa pregunta también me la esperaba.

-No. - dije fría.

-¿Me amas? - su respiración era innecesariamente entrecortada.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Emmett sabía eso... nunca tuvo necesidad de preguntármelo.

Quería decirle que si, que ésto lo hacía por mi familia, por Renesmee e incluso por él. Pero no podía...

-¡Respondeme Rose! - se dio la media vuelta quedando a centímetros de mi rostro.

-No - susurré mirando el suelo.

Emmett tomó mi rostro con su mano y me obligó a mirarlo. No me hacía ningún daño físico... Todo lo que dolía era el maldito pecho.

-¿Me amas? - sus ojos dorados estaban furiosos y llenos de dolor. El mismo que yo sentía. Él era mi necesidad y yo la suya. Esto nos dolía a los dos por igual.

-No- esta vez le mentí de la peor forma: mirándolo a los ojos.

Emmett me miró por todo un minuto, examinando mi expresión, seguramente buscando un atisbo de mentira en mis palabras, pero yo sabía actuar bien. Dejó de respirar al ver que mi rostro no cambiaba su expresión de frialdad muy bien fingida. Estaba en un estado como nunca lo vi antes y nunca pensé ver. Su hermoso rostro de niño, mi niño, pasó de la rabia a la tristeza encarnada. Nunca más vería esos hoyuelos marcados en una sonrisa que me deslumbraba a diario y que me hacía sacar una risa hasta en mis peores momentos. Era definitivo... Se lo había creído todo. Había terminado el calvario.

Emmett soltó mi cara y con la otra mano señaló el camino a casa.

-Eres libre - dijo secamente, mirando en cualquier dirección, menos a mí.

Alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro, de forma impulsiva. No podía soportar el hecho de causarle daño, pero lo prefería lejos y vivo, que muerto.

Emmett corrió el rostro rechazando mi tacto. Frunció el ceño y cerró la boca con fuerza.

Deseé que él tuviera el don de Edward y escuchara mi última frase...

"Siempre te amaré amor mío"

Pero nunca lo oiría, nunca lo sabría.

Me di la vuelta y caminé... La mitad de mi quería volver, abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo. Sin embargo mi otra mitad me obligaba a caminar, rendida ante las circunstancias. Acercándome a un destino que no lo incluía. Aún así no me iba del todo. Dejaba mi corazón en sus manos, frío e inmóvil, pero corazón al fin. Corazón que aprendió a amar gracias a él, corazón que ahora no tenía porque irse conmigo... Se lo dejaba a él, solo a él. Ese era el vacío que sentí desde que supe que me tendría que ir... El vacío en donde estaba el corazón que alguna vez fue amado por Emmett y que ahora no era más que la prueba invisible de que en algún lugar y en un tiempo existió el más grande amor que se haya visto jamás, al menos para nuestros ojos... Siempre te amaré amor mío. Siempre.

* * *

No emitiré muchos comentarios …Creo que me dolió escribirlo tanto como a ustedes les dolió leerlo…. Gracias por todos sus comentarios…


	6. Despedidas

PERDÓN! SUBÍ EL MISMO CAPÍTULO ANTERIORMENTE PERO ACÁ LES RECOMPENSO CON TRES CAPÍTULOS! ESCRIBÍ MUCHO PORQUE FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA SUBIR ESTOS DIAS… AL FIN SE ARREGLÓ! UN BESO CHICOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! PRONTO SUBIRÉ A MI PERFIL LAS FOTOS DE LA NOVELA!

* * *

Podía sentir la lluvia correr por mi cara, una prueba concreta de que ésto era real y no una pesadilla. Había terminado con éste amor... lo destruí o al menos hice que él creyera eso. Dolía saber que él me amaba como el primer día y yo lo amaba hasta la locura y que ninguno de los dos podría estar juntos de nuevo. Destino cruel... Después de todo, no puedes poseer tanta felicidad sin esperar un costo.

Cada paso dolía, ya que era un paso lejos de él. Mi mejor amigo, mi amor, mi amante, mi esposo, mi compañero, mi todo. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? Ni siquiera estaba en Italia y ya me sentía perdida y sin solución. Como un espejo que rompes en mil pedazos...Podrías pegarlo pero nunca dará un reflejo como antes. Así me sentía yo. Rota, hecha pedazos y sin remedio.

Había logrado pasar la peor parte de todo ésto sin desmoronarme del todo, sin embargo aún tenía que decirle adiós a la familia que me ha acompañado en todo momento. Alice, mi pequeña y alegre hermana. No puedo creer que nuestra despedida haya sido aquella mirada. Aún así significaba demasiado. Ella acostumbraba a decirme todo así, en cambio yo era más de piel. Si quería decirle cuanto la quería, le daba un abrazo o pasaba una tarde con ella. Es por eso que quedé con la sensación de no haberme despedido del todo de ella. Y Jasper, mi gemelo en terminos prácticos. El que calmaba mis enojos o incluso me hacía enojar más para su propia diversión... Cómo lo extrañaría.

En el antejardín, Nessie me esperaba como si supiera que el resultado de mi extraña actitud fuera una partida definitiva. Sus ojos chocolate se fundían en la tristeza misma.

Siempre pensé que la vería crecer, convertirse en toda una mujer, e incluso me veía espantándo al chucho cuando ella fuera una belleza mortal. Si el destino quiere, quizás la vuelva a ver, con su vida realizada, sus sueños y metas cumplidos... Sana y salva, como Aro lo prometió.

-Nessie- le extendí los brazos.

Ella corrió a mi lado y nos enredamos en un abrazo cargado de amor. Por ella yo daría hasta mi vida si así fuera necesario. Bueno, casi lo estaba haciendo.

-Rosalie, ¿pasa algo? - Bella llegó a nuestro encuentro. A su lado, Edward tenía un pesar en la mirada. Había leído la mente de Alice seguramente.

Al soltar a Nessie noté una lágrima en su mejilla la cual borré con mi mano.

-Te amo pequeña - le besé la frente a mi sobrina quizás por última vez.

Renesmee levantó su mano y la colocó en mi mejilla, enviándome cientos de imágenes de nuestros mejores momentos juntas.

Para cuando sus pensamientos dejaron mi cabeza, Edward estaba a nuestro lado. Le entregué a Nessie y él se acercó a mi oído.

-Gracias - susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera Bella, quien estaba a unos metros podría haber escuchado.

Edward tomó a Renesmee y ella se acurrucó en su hombro, sollozando. Bella al ver eso se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? - su tono era de preocupación.

-Permiso- Edward tomó marcha a su hogar desapareciendo en el bosque, mientras Bella quedó con el ceño fruncido al no recibir respuesta de él.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? ¿Rosalie?

-Me voy Bella

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Eso...me voy. Quiero buscar una nueva vida. - continué mi sarta de mentiras.

-Pero Rose...

-Bella, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. - tomé las manos de Bella y la miré directamente en sus ojos dorados - Cuida a Renesmee por mi. Nunca la dejes sola y dale todo, todo, lo que ella merece.

-Lo haré - ella resopló resignada- ¿Al menos escribirás? ¿Sabremos de tí?

-No lo creo...-Bella frunció el ceño y la abracé - cuidate, hermana. Eso siempre serás...mi hermana.

-Sabes que es mutuo. - Bella me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

Solté nuestro abrazo y me dirigí a la mansión. Subí a mi habitación corriendo antes de que la poca fuerza que me quedaba se hiciera añicos. Tomé una maleta y la coloqué sobre la cama. Mientras hechaba la ropa lo más rápido posible, Esme subía a toda velocidad.

-¿Rose? - se paró frente a la maleta - ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando de una vez por todas?

-Me voy Esme.

-Pero...¿dónde? - se empezó a desesperar - ¡No puedes irte!.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo - dije fríamente. Era la única forma de que ésto fuera rápido e indoloro.

-¿Rosalie? - Esme se acercó y colocó sus manos en la maleta, evitando que siguiera colocando ropa.

-Esme, es una desición tomada. Necesito vivir sola. - busqué excusas en mi mente - Tómalo como el acto de rebeldía que a Edward le dio antes de que yo llegara...

-Pero es distinto. Edward no tenía suficientes motivos para quedarse. Tu tienes a Emmett, Renesmee...¡Nos tienes a todos!

-¡Me cansé! - le dije con toda la frialdad posible - Quiero conocer otras cosas, no lo sé, otro estilo de vida. Y con ustedes no puedo. Emmett estará bien. Ya hablé con él...

-Oh no...¡Emmett! - Esme corrió al living a buscarlo pero yo sabía que no se había movido del bosque. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Terminé mi maleta y miré por última vez el cuarto que había sido en el refugio de nuestro amor, testigo de besos y caricias, de palabras y juramentos de amor eterno. Una promesa que yo había roto, y no porque dejara de amarlo, si no porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Acaricié nuestra cama, la misma que nos brindó las noches más hermosas de mi vida. En cada rincón habían recuerdos que dolían al saber que no se volverían a repetir. Toda la habitación gritaba nuestro amor y ejercía una gravedad sobre mi para no dejarme ir, así que apresuré el asunto. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí del cuarto.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras Rosalie - Carlisle se asomó desde su escritorio - Te quiero hija.

Iba a despedirme también, dando un paso para abrazarlo, pero Esme se interpuso entre nosotros, tomando a Carlisle de los hombros.

-¡No! ¡No te despidas Carlisle! - Ella ya había perdido un hijo cuando era humana... Edward se había ido de la casa dos veces, y ahora era mi turno. Era predecible su reacción y yo me sentía una basura al hacerle pasar por algo así otra vez.

Carlisle la abrazó fuerte mientras ella se acurrucó en él, sollozando lágrimas invisibles... Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera imposible. Le dirigí una mirada compresiva a Carlisle y él tomó a Esme de los hombros, levantando su rostro.

-Despídete amor- le miró con tristeza pero al darse vuelta Esme, los ojos de Carlisle parecían de alegría en comparación.

La tristeza misma se había reencarnado en Esme y sus ojos. El matiz dorado se había convertido en un tono oscuro y sin vida.

Ella se acercó a mi y me rodeó. Solté la maleta y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

-Siempre serás mi pequeña princesa- me besó en la frente - Acá estaremos cuando quieras regresar... Este será tu hogar siempre.

-Gracias Esme - le sonreí como pude y tomé mi maleta y mi bolso que había dejado en la entrada. Salí por última vez de la mansión Cullen, mi casa.

Heché la maleta en el asiento trasero de mi auto y me subí. Todos estaban dentro pero al mirar al espejo retrovisor, lo ví.

Intercambiamos una última mirada, la más dolorosa. Recordé nuestro último beso y hubiese deseado haberlo dado mejor. Entonces pensé... ¿Y si lo llevo conmigo? ¿Si le rogaba a Aro dejarme traerlo?

No. No le haría eso a él. Practicamente estaba entrando en una vida forzada, y Emmett era libre. No tenía porque cargar con ésto. Yo ya fui lo suficientemente egoísta cuando lo llevé donde Carlisle para transformarlo. No iba a amarrarlo a mi nuevamente. No. Además, en Volterra, no resistiría. Lo conozco. Terminaría trayéndole la cena a él también y sus ojos escarlata terminarían siendo un problema para ambos. No era como quería que terminaran las cosas entre nosotros. Prefería mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus ojos dorados llenos de amor y los más hermosos momentos junto a él, antes que marchitar lo nuestro en esa ciudad de vampiros sedientos de humanos. Era mejor así...

Emmett estaba como una estatua, esperando quizás que yo me baje del auto y corriera por él, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así,y se lo confirmé al encender el auto y partir. Emmett empezó a correr...

-Vamos, vamos...- aceleré a toda marcha cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. Conocía el camino de memoria...

Al abrirlos, me arrepentí de mirar por el retrovisor. Carlisle y Edward sujetaban a un Emmett que luchaba por zafarse...

-Siempre te voy a amar - susurré al espejo retrovisor, mientras él seguía peleando por ir a detenerme. Antes de doblar y desaparecer, lo vi rendido, caer al suelo mientras Esme lo abrazaba...

Las aves del bosque volaron al escuchar su grito de dolor y mi pie casi atraviesa el auto sobre el pedal del acelerador... Era definitivo. Era el adiós.


	7. El infierno sin el ángel

Emmett's POV

7:58:35 -- 7:58:36 -- tic tac tic tac

-¿Emmett? - Esme golpeaba la puerta preocupada pero no pensaba abrirle... A nadie excepto a ella.

...

9:26:14 -- 9:26:15 -- tic tac tic tac

Pensé volverme loco cuando veía su silueta caminando por la habitación, probándose ropa en frente al gran espejo...

No se porque lo hice pero el espejo estuvo en un segundo en mis manos en forma de pequeños diamantes, incapaces de volver

a formar otro reflejo. Tomé un fragmento de vidrio puntiagudo y lo llevé directo a mi yugular, pero lo único que conseguí

fue hacerlo polvo. Ni siquiera podía morir...

...

5 meses después...

-Emmett- Bella golpeó la puerta suave. Pude oír como se sentó en el suelo. - Ella no va a regresar...

--tic tac tic tac--

Fue el único sonido que salía de mi habitación. Nuestra habitación.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba el reloj, viendo el secundero pasar, rogando porque de un momento a otro se detuviese y comenzara

a andar para atrás, retrocediendo el tiempo. La habría detenido...Le habría rogado de rodillas si así fuese necesario.

17 de Julio, 10 meses después...

-"Yo amo a éste hombre más que a nada en éste mundo" - ella gritaba en el micrófono. Lucía radiante y feliz.

Era el video de nuestra boda pasada... Hoy era nuestro aniversario. Siempre nos casabamos en la misma fecha, ya

que fue un 17 de julio cuando ella me encontró en el bosque de Tennesse. Aquel glorioso día en que me enamoré de un ángel en lo que pensé era mi lecho de muerte.

Creo que fue un acto reflejo o simple inercia lo que me llevó a colocar el DVD y apretar "Play". Estaba sentado en el suelo,

mirando atontado el televisor, adorando cada sonrisa que ella brindaba, cada gesto que articulaba, cada mirada suya...

-"Quiero festejar que Rose y yo iremos a vivir un tiempo alejados... Lo siento Edward y Bella, se que extrañarán la competencia"

-"¡Emmett!"

-"Jajaja Lo siento mi vida..."- yo aparecía en el video riendo...una imágen que no reconocía en mí ahora.

-Emmett... - ésta vez no era el televisor. Alice golpeó la puerta una vez. El video siguió sonando...

-"Y quiero que sepan que vamos a seguir teniendo bodas hasta que Rose se aburra, cosa que dudo"

-"¡Yo las organizaré todas!" - Alice había saltado a la conversación.

Alice corrió escaleras abajo...

-"...además, miren lo hermosa que está--"

Y el televisor se apagó. Me quedé atónito aún recordando la última imagen del video. Rosalie con su traje blanco de novia,

y yo embobado por ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que le seguía. Ella me besaba, agradeciendo mis halagos...

-Lo siento Emm, pero no te hacía bien.- Alice se disculpó del otro lado de la puerta. Había desconectado la luz de la casa.

Me levanté del suelo y caí en la cama, tan vulnerable como un humano. Recordé ese beso como si hubiera sido esa misma mañana. Dulce y pasional, sus labios, mi perdición.

¿Qué haría un pobre diablo como yo en éste infierno sin su ángel? ¿Ella habría encontrado el cielo que tanto merecía?

Afirmé la almohada contra mi pecho y me acurruqué como un niño asustado, desgarrándome el alma por el grito ahogado que salió de mi interior.

Entonces detuve la agonía, por algo que evitaba hace mucho: El olor de ella impregnado en las sábanas, el colchón, las almohadas...

**Flashback**

-Si fueras así de encantadora con el resto, como lo eres conmigo, quizás no pelearías tanto con Edward- le dije mientras depositaba suaves besos en su espalda desnuda.

-No necesito ser así con todos... Eres el único que lo merece - volteó su cabeza para mirarme.

Dejé en su espalda un camino de besos y me instalé en su boca, comenzando de nuevo con las caricias... Esa noche haríamos

nuevamente el amor...

**Fin del Flashback**

Era una de las razones por las que evitaba la cama. Me había acurrucado, sentado y caído en cada rincón, excepto la cama. Esas sábanas tenían su vivo recuerdo, listo para atacarme.

Tomé la almohada y me dirigí al ventanal. Lo abrí con brusquedad y lancé la almohada lo más lejos que mi naturaleza lo permitía.

Regresé a la cama y tomé las sábanas... Les siguieron el colchón...

No se como cupo en el ventanal, pero mi furia era más grande. La quería de vuelta, pero a la vez no podía con lo que ella había dejado, quizás por eso la ropa que dejó la tiré en la bañera y nunca más abrí la puerta del baño.

Rendido ante el dolor caí en el suelo, llorando lágrimas inexistentes. Gritando, desgarrandome el alma, como si así la fuese

a sacar de mí... Como si en éstos meses pudiera olvidar casi un siglo de sonrisas y amor. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

-Vuelve mi ángel- susurré entre mi dolor.

-¿Quién cortó la electricidad? - Carlisle le daba el toque final a mi delirio.

El televisor se prendió y nuestro beso, el que recordé, apareció.

-¡No, Carlisle! - Alice había llegado tarde a cortarlo nuevamente. - Emmett tenía el video de su boda - susurraba pero la podía oír.

-Hija, ¿puedes ver si saldrá de la pieza?

Un minuto de silencio pasó...

-No; sólo hay una cosa que lo haría volver... -ambos suspiraron y dijeron al unisono: "Rosalie".

Edward's POV

AÑO 2

Habían pasado dos años desde la partida de Rosalie. Decidimos quedarnos en Forks, ya que Emmett y Esme insistieron en que

si ella quería volver, sabría donde encontrarnos. Pero en el fondo sabían que no sería así...

-¿Papá, Emmett cuando saldrá de su habitación? - Nessie me hacía todos los días la misma pregunta...

Desde aquel día, él se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con Rose. Y desde entonces no hay quien lo pueda sacar...

-Hoy no querida...- le respondí. No era necesario ya leer su mente para saber que no saldría de ahí a menos que tuviera que

cazar.

Cada una semana lo oíamos saltar por su ventana a escondidas para alimentarse, para luego oír su grito de dolor y

desesperación que hacía volar a todas las aves del bosque. Un grito que hacía a Bella tiritar, recordando cuando una vez

ella pasó por lo mismo de Emmett.

AÑO 5

-¡Ey Emmett, cuidado! - Jasper ese día estaba tan animado por la nieve, que probó compartir su alegría con Emmett lanzándole

bolas como solían hacerlo.

Emmett la esquivó y siguió mirando el garache. A mi mente llegaron las imágenes de su cabeza. Casi podía ver a Rosalie en

vivo cambiándole los neumáticos a su BMW.

La nieve comenzó a caer y Emmett entró en la casa de nuevo.

Al menos ya no pasaba encerrado. Sólo lo hacía por Esme, para no verla triste...

Todos extrañabamos a Rosalie y el toque de humor de Emmett. La casa no era lo mismo sin ambos, pero yo no podía darme el

lujo de ponerla vida de Renesmee en peligro.

AÑO 7

-Edward, tenemos que hablar - Alice me dirigió una mirada muy seria. Ella había aprendido a fingir que todo estaba bien,

como la mayoría.

Habían pasado siete años y Emmett aún seguía sumergido en un mundo de recuerdos y dolor. Evitaba leerle la mente ya que

siempre era como recordar aquel tiempo en el que me alejé de Bella, y no era algo que me gustaba guardar en mi cabeza.

-Claro.

Fuimos caminando hasta el bosque, para que nadie nos pudiera oír. Alice en esos momentos solo pensaba en aquel papel que

yo le entregué, pidiéndole que no interfiriera con la decisión de Rosalie.

-Edward, sabes que lo he intentado, pero la culpa me está matando... ¡Ya son siete años! Y tu hija está grande...Podemos

demostrar que no es un peligro.

-Lo hecho, hecho está Alice. No podemos hacer nada más.

-Claro que si...¡¿Qué acaso no te duele ver a Emmett así?! - Alice raramente se alteraba y en estos momentos no era necesario

el don de Jasper para saber que ella lo estaba.

-Emmett se recuperará. - Y era cierto. Él era fuerte y un día de éstos volvería a ser el payaso de antes...Eso creo.

-¡Claro! Quizás en siete años más vuelva a cazar normalmente y no a escondidas... - dijo en un tono irónico - No progresa

Edward... no hace nada. Sólo observa cada maldito rincón en donde Rosalie puso un pie! ¿Te parece sano?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Alice? ¿Ir a Volterra y pedirle a Aro que la regrese? Claro... el bondadoso Aro Volturi dejará a Rose

volver y de pasada le sacará el ojo de encima a Renesmee. ¡Eso no va a ser tan fácil!

-Lo se, pero si decidimos ir, yo puedo ver que pasará... Edward - Alice se acercó y tomó mis manos - nuestra familia se

está desmoronando.

AÑO 8

EMMETT'S POV

**"Emmett detente mi amor, ese oso va a despertar realmente molesto"

"Un momento Rose, vas a ver que genial será la pelea cuando termine el invierno"**

-Emmett...

**"Rosalie Lillian, me haría el favor de ser mi esposa por.... ¿décima vez?"

"¡Amor! ¡el anillo que tanto me había gustado!"**

-¡Emmett! - Bella me había pegado en el hombro con poca sutileza.

-Ah, Bells, ¿qué...? ¿qué pasa?

-Estoy hablandote hace diez minutos...

-Oh, lo siento... estaba--

-Pensando en Rose.

Nunca nadie había sido tan directo en estos años. Nadie hablaba de ella enfrente de mi, y quizás por eso el escuchar su nombre claro y fuerte, hizo que el vació dentro de mi se remeciera.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella? - evité el tema.

-Si... Necesito ver al Emmett que yo conocí...

-Ese Emmett ya no existe.

-Claro que si. Mira, yo entiendo por lo que tu estás pasando--

-Edward no se fue por ocho años Bella. Con suerte fueron seis meses... No tienes ni la menor idea por lo que estoy pasando.

-Pero esos seis meses fueron el mismo infierno que tu estás viviendo. Es la misma intensidad.

-Al grano Bella...- la apuré.

-Ella está bien. Alice me lo dice a diario.

Eso fue lo que realmente llamó mi atención. Alice seguía teniendo visiones de Rosalie y nadie me lo había comentado. No era

como si yo fuese a preguntarle tampoco.

-¿Está....? ¿Ella está bien?

-Si... Tan bien como tú - rodó sus ojos en tono sarcástico.

-Bien. Es bueno saberlo.

Quizás nunca entendería las verdaderas razones de porque Rosalie me dejó. Una parte de mi quería saberlo, pero por otro lado, mi mente guardaba claramente los mejores momentos de mi vida, y todos eran junto a ella.

-¿Bella?

-Si Emmett...

-Tú... - suspiré buscando las palabras - ¿Tú crees que ella me amaba de verdad?

Bella me miró entristecida. Se acercó más a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Claro que te amó... y no creo que haya dejado de hacerlo.

-¡¿Entonces por qué se fue, maldita sea?!

Lancé un grito de dolor acumulado por años. Todos en casa hacían distintas actividades pero al oírme se detuvieron. No había

alzado la voz desde que ella me dejó. Al menos no en casa. El bosque ya se había acostumbrado a mis gritos.

Me arrodillé o más bien me desvanecí, producto del dolor interno. Bella intentó afirmarme, pero yo ya estaba en el suelo.

-Lo hizo por Renesmee - mi hermano apareció en la puerta.

Bella y yo alzamos la vista para ver a Edward con el rostro más sombrío que nunca.

-¿Edward? ¿De qué hablas? - Bella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Mi hermano pasó y cerró la puerta. Suspiró una vez y se agachó a mi lado. Colocó una mano en mi hombro y me miró fijamente.

-A Rosalie le ofrecieron un puesto en la guardia Volturi a cambio de la seguridad total de Renesmee. Mi hija aún estaba

en prueba, por ser mujer. Sólo conocían el caso de Nahuel, que era hombre.

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? - Bella se puso como loca.

-Porque sabía que no dejarías ir a Rose.

-Rosalie - fue lo que pude pronunciar.

-Ella no te dejó... Rosalie se sacrificó por la vida de Renesmee.

-¿Y está con los Volturis? - Bella frunció el ceño.

-Si, pero según Alice sólo cumple su trabajo. Reemplazó a Heidi. Sin embargo no sigue esa dieta.

-¿Desde...cuándo lo sabían tú y Alice? - las manos me tiritaban de adrenalina. Quería correr en ese mismo momento a Volterra

pero tenía que saber un par de cosas antes.

Edward miró a Bella un tanto preocupado por la expresión de ella.

-Desde antes que llegara a despedirse. Siempre lo supimos.

-¡¿Y por qué mierda te callaste?! - me levanté del suelo furioso.

-¡Fue por Nessie, Emmett! Rosalie estaría bien y yo.. yo no podía poner en riesgo la vida de mi hija de nuevo...

-Edward, tú ya te equivocaste una vez...¡Dejaste a Bella por su propio bien, según tú! - eso le dolió a ambos pero poco me

importaba en esos momentos - ¡Y ahora dejas que mi mujer se vaya con esos vampiros mafiosos a hacer quien sabe que cosa!

-Emmett, lo siento...

-¿Qué es lo que sientes más? ¿Haberla dejado partir, o haberme guardado ese secreto por ocho malditos años? Si querías verla

lejos de nosotros, me hubieras avisado también para irme con ella... ¡Nunca la quisiste, pero no es excusa para mandarla a

Volterra!

-Emmett, Edward quiere mucho a Rose...

-¡Bella no interfieras!

-Es cierto Emmett, a Rose la considero como una hermana y lo sabes.

-¡Váyanse al demonio!- les grité dejándolos solos.

No me despedí de nadie. Solo tomé las llaves de mi jeep y apreté el acelerador como nunca. Debía ir a buscarla. Si yo creía

estar pasando por un infierno, de seguro no habría comparación con el que estaba pasando ella...


	8. El engaño

Rosalie's POV

Ocho años. Ocho malditos años trabajando para Aro y su guardia. Él a diario me traía joyas y vestidos hermosos, según él para "cambiar esa carita de tristeza". No tenía idea... ni se imaginaba que la tristeza era un sentimiento alegre en comparación con lo que sentía.

Estaba más muerta que nunca. Mis piernas caminaban por obligación. Hace ocho años que no sonreía y a pesar de no haber mejorado la "pesca" de Heidi, Aro no me dejaba partir. Estaba obsesionado con mi belleza más que cualquier otra cosa. Su esposa Sulpicia ya no desconfiaba de mi, incluso la escuché una vez pidiendole a Aro que me dejara ir...

**Flashback**

-Aro, sabes que podemos contactar a Heidi en cualquier momento, o incluso transformar a esa chica humana Gianna... Pero no es sano tenerla así. Parece un muerto en vida.

-Se le pasará querida Sulpicia, y verás lo productivo que será tenerla. Por ahora hace un buen trabajo, no la juzgues.

-Lo hace como una máquina. Inercia. ¡Ella no es feliz en Volterra! ¡Déjala ir!

-Hemos hecho un trato, que no estoy dispuesto a quebrantar.

**Fin del Flashback**

Yo era fuerte, eso siempre lo tenía presente. Podía traerle toda la "comida" que Aro quisiera y seguir con mi trabajo. No los había olvidado, en especial a ... él. Seguía amándolo con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Seguía soñando con el dia en que volvería a Forks, en donde los dejé... abrazaría a Nessie y jugaría con ella. Iría de compras con Alice y Esme. Incluso me alegraría ver al chucho. Daría lo que fuera por un minuto de esa felicidad que se me arrebató...

-Buenos días "mi lady" - Félix se asomó en la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo estaba sentada en una mesedora, balanceándome mientras observaba la pared. En realidad solo veía mis recuerdos...

-Hola. - le saludé fríamente.

Desde que puse un pie en el castillo Volturi, Félix ha intentado tener un cruce de más de dos palabras conmigo, pero siempre se lo negué. Aro especificó que solo debía cumplir con la "pesca" semanal, no formar amistades.

-¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré resignada. Nunca respondía a esa pregunta y era ahí donde terminaba la conversación. Pero ésta vez fue distinto.

-Es un perfecto día nublado para salir - entró en mi habitación sin ser invitado. Lo miré extrañada, sintiendo como si invadiesen mi territorio. - Deberías salir... No solo para buscar la cena, si no, como una...cita. Conmigo.

Cita. La palabra se hizo eco en mi cabeza.

**Flashback**

-Pero Emmett, si no es una cita, pero vamos a salir a bailar.... ¿Entonces qué es?

-Bueno bueno, tu ganas. Es una cita... Tanta cursileria amor.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así - lo besé en la boca - Admitelo Cullen, tendremos una cita, como humanos.

-Lo que hago por tí - rodó sus ojos y me devolvió el beso con ternura.

**Fin del flashback**

Miré a Félix y abrí mis ojos como plato, mostrando una emoción después de ocho años. No me había fijado en la contextura de él. Era tan parecido a....

-¿Qué dijiste? - le exijí.

Él se cruzó de brazos, haciéndo que los músculos se le marcaran por sobre la camisa gris que traía. Igual como pasaba con Emmett.

-Una cita... sería ideal tener una cita en un día como éste. Al menos para los vampiros... como nosotros - remarcó la última palabra.

No se si habrá sido el recuerdo repentino de Emmett al oír la palabra "cita" o que después de ocho años me di cuenta del parecido físico de ambos, pero acepté.

En la plaza de Volterra.....

-Ves, la noche está perfecta... Deberías salir más a menudo.

-Ahh, si. - En realidad no le prestaba atención. Me estaba preguntando porqué había aceptado salir con él. Evidentemente él no era Emmett, pero si se parecía mucho; excepto por los ojos. El tono escarlata de Félix me daba escalofríos.

Nos sentamos en la pileta frente a la torre del reloj, e intenté imaginarme a Bella hace ya años atrás, salvando a mi hermano... Quité ese pensamiento de mi mente rápidamente porque había sido por mi culpa que se había llegado a esa situación...

-Háblame de algo. - le pedí o casi le exigí al ver que esos pensamientos me atormentaban.

Félix dejó de jugar con el agua de la pileta y me miró con un poco de confusión en los ojos rojos.

-Bueno, me pregunto...- dudó un momento- ¿Por qué aún sales a cazar animales y no te quedas a la cena con nosotros? - Félix tomó mi mano y la besó, sin dejar de mirarme - Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería pelear con esas bestias. Aunque debo decir que el dorado de tus ojos es...¡fascinante!

Saqué mi mano de la suya y fruncí mi ceño. ¡Cómo fui tan tonta! Él, aunque fuera el mismísimo clon de Emmett, nunca sería igual a él. Me paré y caminé en dirección al castillo pero su mano alcanzó mi codo, deteniéndome.

Félix me enfrentó cara a cara pero algo detrás de mi hizo que desviara su mirada. Me iba a voltear pero él fue más rápido.

Me besó.

Me tomó desprevenida por supuesto, quizás por eso me quedé ahí sin hacer nada. Sentí rechazo o más bien mis labios lo sintieron al concluir que no era Emmett. Él único que era dueño de mis labios.

Empujé a Félix con mis dos manos y salí corriendo hacia el castillo... Había dejado que mi estado de hipnósis propia se rompiera por un desliz, un momento de imaginación libre. Félix no era Emmett; no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Emmett; Mi Emmett. Cómo lo extrañaba...

Emmett's POV

El avión a Florencia se hizo eterno, pero mi idea de cruzar el atlántico a nado era aún más lento que el mismo avión. Había cortado comunicación con mi familia; solo me importaba traerla de vuelta. Lancé mi celular en el aeropuerto antes de viajar y ya tenía casi cien llamadas perdidas de Esme. Le envié un mensaje de texto antes de irme: "Estaré bien. La traeré de vuelta y por favor no me sigan. Emmett"

Con eso ella quedaría tranquila al menos.

Llevábamos un poco más de la mitad del viaje. Calculando estaría llegando a Florencia cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Pefecto.

Estaba nervioso...luego de ocho años la vería. Sería como si este tiempo no hubiera pasado. Recuperaríamos los minutos perdidos, los segundos, las horas, los días y semanas. Mi Rosalie.

Podía sentirlo. Sabía que todo terminaría bien y no necesitaba ningún don para eso. Le diría a Aro que Renesmee ya era adulta y había alcanzado la total madurez. No era un peligro. Y dejaría volver a Rosalie conmigo, a su hogar, en donde siempre había pertenecido...

Y como si estos ocho años se hubieran esfumado, mi sonrisa se extendió. Si, yo Emmett Cullen había vuelto a sonreir. La felicidad me había inundado completamente. Mi cuerpo estallaba de alegría...Ella volvería.

Una vez en Florencia corrí a la empresa para rentar autos y tomé el más veloz. Ya faltaba muy poco para verla y la distancia entre nosotros cada vez se acortaba más.

Estaba tan entusiasmado que hasta prendí la radio y me puse a cantar e incluso tararear si no conocía la canción. Iba a 210 kilómetros por hora, una velocidad que incluso encontré lenta. El atarceder llegaba, incluso detrás de las nubes se podía apreciar el sol que dejaba éste día, abandonando todo tormento, toda pesadilla... Era la última puesta de sol que viviría solo... No dejaría un día pasar sin ver el atardecer con Rosalie.

La ciudad de Volterra se hacía presente ante mis ojos y volví a sonreir como por centésima vez en el día. "Todo saldrá bien; todo saldrá bien" me repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

Atravesé la entrada con rapidez y me estacioné al costado de un viejo edificio. La noche ya estaba sobre la ciudad...

Corrí a toda velocidad, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera paseando... La luna iluminaba perfectamente las calles, aunque no necesitaba de mucha luz.

En un segundo, llegando al centro en donde la torre con un gran reloj se asomaba, me detuve. Entre las sombras me quedé observándola. Su cabellera rubia, larga y estilizada, se movía producto de su apresurada caminata...

Pero mi ensueño terminó. Detrás de ella la detenía otro tipo. Otro vampiro. Vi como se paraba frente a ella, con la mano sobre su codo... Iba a lanzarme para matarlo, por atreverse a tocarla en lo más mínimo pero no lo hice.. No cuando él la besó y ella se dejó.

Me escabullí en las sombras y salí corriendo a todo lo que mi naturaleza me dejaba. Todas las esperanzas, toda la alegría que había sentido durante el día se habían transformado; habían mutado. Sentí un profundo odio que me quemaba el cuerpo... Un odio que quemaba la garganta. Por supuesto era sed y necesitaba saciarla, y ahora poco me importaba de donde provenía. Animal o humanos...¿cuál era la diferencia? Ya nada tenía sentido...

* * *

Lo se, la historia tomó un rumbo muy vertiginoso… Ahora empieza la acción…Así que afirmense! Hahaha…

Gracias a Lou Malfoy por sus review; a Vasti; a Gaby; a Chio; Pia; Ok , no sigo nombrando porque si se me olvida una , me cuelgan! Jajajaj; besooos!


	9. Escarlata

Gracias a mi prima que me convenció de continuarla =)

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Por supuesto que él no era Emmett. No lo era, no lo había sido y no lo será jamás... Nadie sería mi Emmett.

Esa noche me quedé en mi cama, acurrucada. Solo mirando la pared y odiandome por haber sido tan tonta y haber dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Esperando un día más de trabajo... Si. Mañana me tocaba traer a un grupo más de inocentes personas para su sentencia final.

La madrugada se había ido y me preparaba para salir. Me vestí con la ropa que Aro elegía siempre para mí. Peiné mi cabello, y borré con maquillaje las ojeras que hace ochos años parecían estar más marcadas que nunca. Mis ojos no volvían a tener ese brillo dorado de antes, simplemente eran de un tono café amarillento, asi que ya no había nada de especial en mi mirada.

Me miré al espejo antes de salir y me quedé viéndome, o más bien aborreciéndome. Mi mano derecha fue a mis labios y los rocé, recordando el beso forzado de Félix y con ello vinieron recuerdos aún peores. Recuerdos humanos.

De a poco empecé a pasar mis dedos con brusquedad sobre mis carnosos labios, como si así borrase todo recuerdo. Sollozé sin lágrimas mientras me empezaba a hacer daño, hasta que tomé una cajita musical que nunca abrí para conocer su música y la lancé al espejo.

La cajita se abrió y pude reconocer la melodía. "Love story" de Bethoveen se esparció por toda mi habitación... De todas las canciones existentes, tenía que ser esa. Aquella que sonó una vez para el baile de los novios en alguna de las tantas bodas con Emmett. Tomé la caja con mis manos y la destruí, borrando toda evidencia de dolor.

-Deberías controlar tu temperamento. - Jane pasó por fuera de mi habitación y luego se marchó.

Tenía rabia, mucha rabia pero todo vampiro inteligente sabía que no debía enfrentarse a Jane a menos que quisieras pasar por un dolor terrible.

Así que me guardé los rencores y salí de la pieza. Caminé por los recóndidos pasillos hasta toparme con los tronos, en donde estaba Aro y Caius.

-Buenos días.- saludé por cortesía como cada semana y seguí caminando.

-Buenos días querida Rosalie - Aro y Caius dijeron al unisono.

Continué hasta llegar a la recepción y me topé con un desagradable olor a vómito. De pronto Gianna salía del baño con una cara terrible.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.

-Si. Gracias. Debe haber sido algo que comí... No sabes como añoro que me transformen lo antes posible. - se sentaba con dificultad.

-Creéme, no es lo que quieres. - le di una media sonrisa y tomé el ascensor.

Gianna me recordaba mucho a mi relación con Bella. Apenas cruzabamos palabras porque era tan terca como mi cuñada. Sólo anhelaba en convertirse en uno de nosotros...

Aro tenía toda una exposición falsa para cazar más facilmente. El castillo contaba con un salón magnífico con grandes esculturas y pinturas de artistas renombrados. La pesca perfecta para turistas despistados.

Aro me había permitido "liberar" a niños y mujeres embarazadas, luego de mis constantes súplicas. En dos oportunidades tuve que taparme los oídos con fuerza mientras oía a niños gritar mientras morían en los colmillos del vampiro sádico.

Abrí las puertas de la exposición y me instalé en el podio de la entrada lista para la farsa. Al cabo de unos minutos la gente empezó a entrar, mientras yo les ofrecía un tour gratis de grandes artistas. Ellos accedían siempre felices y, a pesar de mi falta de sonrisa, los hombres caían embobados ante mi belleza única. Cuando una pareja venía con niños siempre les decía que estaba negada la entrada porque podían causar destrozos. Se iban enojados, pero no sabían de la que se salvaban.

Esta mañana catorce personas entraron. Seis de ellos mujeres y ocho hombres. Los guié a través del tour, impresionándolos con grandes pinturas que Aro había adquirido. En realidad no era ni la octava parte de las verdaderas riquezas que guardaba.

-Por favor, síganme. Les mostraré unas esculturas talladas en madera de hace ya 400 años atrás. - los guié al ascensor.

Entré con el primer grupo, pues no cabíamos los catorce, y luego subí por el resto mientras una enferma Gianna se encargaba de vigilarlos.

-Vamos por el pasillo señores - les indiqué con la mano.

Siempre intentaba pensar, u obligarme a pensar, que aquellas personas alguna vez hicieron algo realmente malo en su vida como para merecer la muerte de ésta forma. Así, el proceso de llevarlos a la muerte no sería tan complicado.

Caminamos y la gente empezó a notar y murmurar, como muchas veces pasaba, que el lugar era demasiado escalofriante. Abrí las grandes puertas y los hice pasar. Siempre evitaba mirar en cuanto los gritos empezaban, no sin antes asegurarme de cerrar las puertas con seguro. Pude ver de reojo a Jane, Chelsea, Aro, Caius, Félix, Demetri, Alec y Marcus. Pero había alguien más... alguien que no pude distinguir pues tenía una de las capas Volturis. Su cabeza estaba agachada pero podía distinguir que era un hombre por su corpulento cuerpo.

Me llamó tanto la atención pues, para "cenar", todos los volturis se sacaban sus capas. Él no era de acá... Era nuevo. Pero no lo había visto en éstos días y hace dos horas que dejé el gran salón...

Me debatía en las dudas mientras la gente empezó a ser acorralada por la guardia Volturi. Los gritos comenzaron y me iba a marchar, tapando mi nariz con todas mis fuerzas como lo hice cientos de veces, pero mi cabeza no se movió del todo. Aquel desconocido vampiro levantaba su cabeza de forma lenta. Quizás si me quedaba para ver de quien se trataba....

Desición errónea.

Su mentón, su nariz, su piel blanca y de mármol. Su expresión de niño... Emmett.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar preguntándome si era posible haberme vuelto loca y tener tales alucinaciones. El resto de la guardia ya tenía cada uno a una persona o dos. Estaban succionando cada litro de sangre de sus cuerpos... Pero quedaba una mujer, de unos treinta años o menos, que estaba en shock mirando toda la sádica escena.

Emmett tomó la capa y se la sacó completamente de la cabeza, dejándola caer en su espalda. Entonces me miró.

Abrí mis ojos como plato al percatarme del odio intenso con el que me miró. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con... Con sus ojos escarlata. Brillantes y sedientos.

Avanzó unos dos pasos en dirección a la pobre mujer y la tomó del cuello, casi ahorcándola. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la humana pero no gritó en ningún momento. Y todo fue muy rápido...

Emmett mordió su cuello como si fuese uno de los tantos osos que alguna vez cazó. Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras caía en la muerte...

A esas alturas todos habían terminado con el resto del buffet, y habían lanzado los cuerpos al suelo mientras se limpiaban los restos de sangre. Emmett hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Me dirigió una mirada, con sus ojos penetrantes. Pero ésta vez no era odio. Pude decifrar el dolor en él. Una expresión que intentó mitigar frunciendo el ceño pero sin embargo, yo lo conocía muy bien. Estaba sufriendo.

Tenía tantas preguntas...¿Qué hacía él acá? ¿Los demás sabían que estaba acá? ¿Desde cuando que dejó la dieta?

Pero no pude hacer nada. Estaba en un estado de shock incluso peor que el de aquella mujer que fue su cena.

Cruzamos una última mirada antes de que los brazos de Félix me llevaran de ahí para dirigirme quien sabe donde... No estaba del todo concentrada en eso, pero en cierto modo le agradecí que me sacara de ahí.


	10. Consuelo

Rosalie's POV

-Rosalie...¡Rosalie! - Félix me movía de los hombros. Habíamos caminado hasta mi habitación y no estaba conciente del todo de como llegamos allí. ¿Estaba en shock?

Levanté mi mirada y fruncí mi ceño. Quería estar sola y no tenía la menos idea de que hacía él aquí.

-Félix...déjame sola. - comencé a moverme hacia la puerta para señalarle la salida.

-No..- caminó hasta mi - No te voy a dejar sola ahora. Mírate como estás.

Lo miré directamente a sus ojos y me dieron miedo. Después de haberse alimentado sus ojos escarlata brillaban aún más.

Félix se acercó más aún y levantó su brazo por sobre mi hombro, cerrando la puerta. Pero no devolvió su brazo. Lo colocó en mi espalda y me atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándome.

Me quedé petrificada sin saber que hacer. No quería abrazarlo pero me pilló débil, shockeada, aterrorizada como una niña. Entonces mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquila - Félix acariciaba mi cabello - Si quieres puedo sacarlo de Volterra.

-¡No! - levanté mi cabeza.

-Sólo ha venido para molestarte... Mírate preciosa. - Él rozaba mi mejilla con su mano. Entonces me di cuenta que lo que para mi era un simple apoyo, para él significaba otra cosa.

Pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Félix me tomó en el aire, moviéndonos a un lado para evitar el golpe.

-Emmett - susurré.

Él nos miró con un odio que creí que casi nos pegaría a ambos. Pero no lo hizo.

-Félix, bájame. - le pedí al ver que Emmett quitó su vista de nosotros con un evidente dolor.

El vampiro me hizo caso. Me bajó y Emmett volvió a mirarnos.

-Félix, déjanos solos porfavor. - le di una mirada suplicadora.

Félix dudó un momento al ver mi expresión pero comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Emmett lo miró con odio y Félix no se quedó atrás. Por un momento pensé que se arrancarían las cabezas, pero luego de un debate de miradas, Félix salió cerrando la puerta por fuera.

-"No creo que haya alguna mujer más afortunada que yo al tenerte..." - su mirada estaba perdida - "Eres exactamente lo que necesitaba para estar completa... Nunca te atrevas a dejarme Cullen, nunca."

-"No lo haré, nunca lo haré"...- terminé la frase.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Eran las palabras que yo le había dicho en nuestra primera luna de miel y él me había prometido nunca dejarme. Las había repetido con presición, palabra por palabra.

-Emmett...- le iba a hablar pero me interrumpió.

-Me alegra ver que al menos uno de los dos siguió adelante.

El dolor en sus ojos no lo podía ocultar por más que quisiera. Detrás de esos ojos escarlata aún se escondía el Emmett sensible y gracioso que yo tanto amo... Si tan solo supieras mi vida...

Emmett POV

Ella se sentó en una silla y subió las piernas. Yo me quedé viéndola por todo un minuto, perdido en sus ojos dorados. Por un momento sentí el impulso de decirle que la amaba, que la perdonaba, que volviera conmigo. Y cuando abrí mi boca para decírselo ella empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué haces acá? - preguntó sin emoción alguna.

Entonces me di cuenta que yo solo era un estorbo, que había vuelto para destruir su verdadera felicidad junto a ese tipo... ¡Qué ciego fui!

-La verdad... no lo sé. Creí que... - suspiré - ¡Da lo mismo! Ya me uní a la guardia, claro... Si no te molesta que tu ex ande por ahí - le dije con sarcásmo.

-Pero...¿Por qué? - me miró confundida - ¿Por qué te uniste a la guardia?

-¿Te importa? - enarqué una ceja.

-Claro que me importa - me miró ofendida. Qué bien sabía mentir.

-No tenía nada más que hacer en Forks... Si. Forks. No nos movimos de allí porque... Esme pensó que si volvías, sabrías donde encontrarnos - omití la parte de que yo también esperaba que volviera - Así que decidí darle un rumbo distinto a mi vida y viajé hasta acá, dispuesto a unirme a la guardia... - sonreí amargamente - Fue una grata sorpresa encontrate anoche en la fuente... - la miré serio.

-Emmett... Yo no--

-¡Felicidades! - la interrumpí. No quería escuchar sus explicaciones baratas.

-¡Emmett!

-Que seas feliz Rosalie. Intentaré no entrometerme en esa felicidad. Me limitaré a hacer mi trabajo para Aro.

Y dicho ésto salí de la habitación con rapidez. Cerré su puerta con brusquedad y me fui al salón principal. Los cuerpos ya habían sido removidos y Aro estaba en su trono conversando con Sulpicia.

-Emmett - me saludó con su tono de cortesía - Te veo algo... alterado.

-Estoy bien - respondí secamente.

-Me alegro, porque hoy tendrás tu primera misión. - Se levantó del asiento - Tu y Felix encarguense de un neófito que ha causado problemas en Irlanda. Lo quiero muerto para mañana. - dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Claro - seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con Demetri y Gianna quienes iban de vuelta. Me saludaron con la cabeza pero no se los devolví. Sólo me importaba salir de ahí por un momento antes de empezar con el trabajo. Genial... Trabajar con el que ahora era dueño del corazón de Rosalie.. ¡Qué ironía!


	11. Enfrentamiento

Emmett's POV

Esa misma tarde partimos con Félix a Irlanda en el primer avión. Deberíamos haber ido con Demetri pero Félix sólo respondió con un "No vendrá". No le di importancia pues sabíamos la ciudad y la ubicación de donde había causado problemas ese neófito.  
Ambos nos despojamos de la ropa negra y las capas propias de los Volturis y ocupábamos prendas normales. Por un momento me quedé mirándolo y noté el parecido físico que ambos teníamos... Claro, era del tipo que le gustaban a ella.  
No cruzamos más que las palabras necesarias. Yo no era de su agrado y obviamente el sentimiento era mutuo. Él había sido el que robó el corazón de mi Rose... él me la había arrebatado y llevado a Italia. ¡Qué ciego fui todo este tiempo!  
Llegamos a Irlanda en el atardecer y nos dirigimos a rentar un auto para viajar a Cork.  
-Yo manejo - dije tomando las llaves y subiéndome al volante.  
-Claro... tú tienes al auto... yo tengo a--  
-Cállate. - sisé enojado.  
El viaje fue silencioso y corto. Me permití viajar a una velocidad para nada prudente ya que no estaba interesado en pasar mucho tiempo con éste tipo... Aunque tenía que acostumbrarme si quería seguir con los Volturis... ¡Maldito masoquista!

**FLASHBACK**  
-Aro- incliné mi cabeza saludandolo.  
Aquella mañana me aseguré de verla salir antes de conversar con Aro.  
-Vaya vaya, si era cierto. ¿Acaso mi querido amigo Carlisle te ha enviado?  
-No - heché un vistazo rápido a Marcus y Caius que estaban sentados a su lado. - He venido por mi cuenta ya que deseo unirme a tu guardia.  
Aro se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia mi, extendiéndo su mano.  
-¿Me permites?  
-Claro - le extendí mi mano y él se perdió en mi cabeza.  
Por todo un minuto guardó silencio y entonces clavó su vista en mi mirada, sonriendo.  
-No es necesario que te quedes acá... Ella estará bien.  
Aro por supuesto había adivinado el real motivo por el cual yo me quería unir. No me importaba si la veía a diario feliz con otro hombre. Si se casaba, si hacían el amor... Podía vivir con esa tortura... Pero no podía vivir sin saber como estaba, sin verla, sin respirar su dulce aroma. Prefería, por así decirlo, una pequeña herida, antes que una amputación. No la podía arrancar de mi totalmente. Sería el más grande masoquista de esta tierra, como un drogadicto... Ella me haría mal, pero la necesitaba.  
-¿Me vas a aceptar en tu guardia, si o no? - le dije secamente.  
Marcus y Caius me dirigieron la mirada por primera vez.  
-Déjalo. -Marcus opinó.  
-Será de gran ayuda para Félix. - Caius dijo.  
Un gruñido ahogado salió de mi pecho y por supuesto Aro lo notó.  
-Puedes quedarte, si dejas de lado los ...-dudó un momento - "problemas de faldas".  
-Cuenta con ello - le dije secamente.  
-Y...- me miró un poco más de cerca- Me alegro que haya un Cullen sensato que por fin tome sangre humana - rió.  
La noche anterior, luego de ver a Rosalie con aquel tipo besandose, un pobre hombre a las afueras de la ciudad había sido el que pagó los platos rotos... Sentía rabia y no encontré nada mejor que caer en la tentación.. Total, ya nada tenía sentido.  
Y así sin más preambulos, me uní a la guardia Volturi...sólo por ella.  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
Luego de varias horas llegamos a nuestro destino. Félix sabía como buscar, y yo simplemente lo seguí. Nos adentramos en el bosque, ya de noche, siguiendo el iconfundible olor a vampiro. Nos guiaba al norte. Corría como un animal asustado...  
-Tu ve por el noroeste y yo sigo por la pista para acorralarlo - Félix me daba ordenes.  
-¿Perdón?  
Félix bufó.  
-Idiota - susurró para si mismo pero pude oírlo perfectamente.  
En un segundo estaba aventándome contra él, lanzándolo directamente al suelo. Un estruendo muy fuerte se oyó a través del bosque y las aves se hecharon a volar.  
Tomé su cuello con mi mano y lo miré en sus ojos escarlata.  
-No vuelvas ni a mandarme ni llamarme idiota, IDIOTA.  
Félix me empujó con las dos manos en el pecho y me lanzó contra un árbol, haciéndolo astillas. Me levanté con agilidad y él ya estaba de pie por supuesto. Nos quedamos mirando con odio... Quería matarlo, quería descargar toda la ira que tenía con él por haberme arrebatado a mi ángel.  
-Emmett, ¿por qué no te vas? Ni Rose quiere verte acá. Das pena.  
Comencé a correr en su dirección y él hizo lo mismo, chocando nuevamente. Podía sentir la adrenalina en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como cuando solía cazar osos por propia diversión, pero ésta vez, mi instinto asesino predominaba.  
En un ágil movimiento, Félix logró hacerme una estúpida llave y tenía mi cuello en sus brazos, listo para arrancarme la cabeza en cualquier momento...¿Sería capáz de matarme?  
Ya lo había hecho con cientos de vampiros... Me tenía atrapado, por más que luchaba por soltarme. Él tenía años de práctica. Sentía que éste era mi fin. Félix me mataría y terminaría con todo el calvario de una vez por todas... Quizás así debían terminar las cosas. Quizás ya no habría cabida en éste mundo para mi. Félix hizo presión sobre mi cuello, tirando cada vez más y entonces cerré mis ojos y la recordé por última vez.  
"Rosalie, mi ángel"


	12. Cambio de planes

Félix POV

Emmett había colmado mi paciencia más que todos los estúpidos vampiros y neófitos que tuve que matar. Aro se molestaría por la pérdida pero yo podía hacer mi trabajo solo perfectamente. Lo había hecho por años y no necesitaba un compañero.

Él era un estorbo, sobre todo para lo que sería mi relación con Rosalie. Había estado enamorado de ella durante ocho años pero nunca me dirigió más que el saludo que yo el daba a diario. Realmente era la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto antes, y quería poseerla, hacerla mía...

Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras de Demetri cuando se lo confesé "Estás obsesionado". Obsesión o no, la quería para mi. Sólo tenía un pequeño obtáculo y estaba apunto de eliminarlo.

Apreté más su cuello y sentí el crujido de sus huesos, pero entonces pude oír al neófito a unos quinientos metros corriendo al suroeste.

-Suertudo - le dije antes de soltarlo y salir en busca del neófito. - ¡¿Qué esperas?! -le grité.

Emmett se incorporó y salió corriendo, evidentemente frustardo. ¿Acaso quería morir? Bueno, si me lo pedía podía hacerlo...

Logramos pillar fácilmente al neófito y yo lo atrapé primero, lanzándolo al suelo. Entonces empecé a desmembrarlo. Primero los brazos...

El tipo gruñía y se sentían los ya conocidos ruidos de sus huesos de mármol despedazándose. Entonces me detuve a mirar a Emmett que estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¡Prende fuego!

El tipo comenzó a moverse, rompiendo árboles y prendiéndo fuego fácilmente. Esa tarde matamos y quemamos al neófito sin problema y sin decirnos una palabra. Ambos queríamos matarnos pero por algun motivo no lo hicimos.

Tomamos el auto y nos fuimos de nuevo al aeropuerto pero ésta vez yo tenía algo más que hacer... Esa tarde me di cuenta que él aún la amaba, y ella... ella lamentablemente también sentía cosas por él.

-¿Crees poder con la guardia por un par de semanas Cullen? - le dije con sarcasmo.

Emmett me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Vamos Cullen. Necesito hacer un trámite así que tendrás que devolverte solo a Volterra. Dile a Aro que regresaré en 14 días.

-Claro, lo que digas Félix...

En el aeropuerto cada uno tomó su rumbo. Él regresaba a Italia y yo tomaba un vuelvo a Holanda. Ella me ayudaría...


	13. Nueva vida

Rosalie's POV

Estaba totalmente confundida y abatida. Emmett pensaba que yo estaba con Félix y no me había dejado explicarle... ¿En qué lío nos habíamos metido? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta éste punto?

Esa tarde Emmett volvió de Irlanda pero para mi asombro, Félix no venía. Entonces entré en pánico. Ellos se odiaban, lo pude ver ese día en que se debatieron a duelo de miradas. Sabía de antemano que era un peligro dejarlos ir a los dos solos en una misión.. ¿Y si habían peleado a morir? Quizás por eso Emmett volvió solo... ¡Emmett! No podía pensar siquiera en que estuviera herido de alguna forma...

-¡Emmett! - lo detuve mientras iba entrando por los pasillos del castillo.

Él me miró como si yo fuese la última persona que esperaba que le hablase.

-¿Y...? ¿Y Félix? - le pregunté preocupada mientras lo examinaba, buscando algún rastro de pelea. Su aroma natural estaba mezclado con el fuerte hedor de insciensos que desprendía un vampiro al ser quemado... Mi preocupación aumentó.

-Tu noviecito está bien - dijo con ironía - Dijo que vuelve en dos semanas... Que tenía que hacer un trámite o algo.

Y dicho ésto se marchó, dejándome con la sensación de que era nuestra última conversación...

y así fue.

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS...

Emmett no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera en aquella oportunidad que me atreví a decirle "hola". Cada vez que me miraba, era para demostrarme con sus ojos escarlata lo mucho que me aborrecía. Muchas veces quise ir a gritarle que lo amaba, que no estaba con Félix, que era él.. sólo él, la razón de mi existencia. Pero no me atrevía. Cada vez que armaba mi coraje, él se encargaba de flaquear mi valentía, dandome una escalofriante mirada.... Extrañaba tanto a mi Emmett... Tanto.

-Gianna, necesito que le avises a Aro que me fui de caza... - dije entrando en el pasillo que conducía al pequeño escritorio de la humana. Pero ella no estaba.

-Qué distraída... Gianna hace ya dos semanas y media que no aparece. -Jane se asomó detrás de mí.

-¿Ustedes la...?

-¡No! - la pequeño vampiro se rió - Ni la transformamos ni la comimos. Simplemente, desapareció. Humanos. No se puede confiar en ellos.

La miré extrañada y asentí con mi cabeza en señal de saludo y me marché de vuelta a mi habitación. Iba caminando por los recóndidos pasillos oscuros de piedra, hasta que me lo topé, apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, como un adonis. Como la perfecta escultura de un ser divino. Hasta que levantó su mirada y corrí mi vista de él. No me acostumbrara a sus ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar? - su rostro era inescrutable. Sus ojos no decían mucho pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Claro.

Tímidamente caminé hacia mi cuarto y abrí la puerta. Entré un tanto desconcertada, incrédula de que él haya finalmente aceptado hablarme.

-Pasa - le dije viendo que aún no pasaba. Me miró un minuto con una expresión que no supe definir y luego entró, cerrando la puerta.

-Iré directo al grano. - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Asentí.

-Se que mi presencia quizás es molesta para ti, pero te anuncio que no pienso marcharme.

"No te vayas Emmett" - pensé. Pero mi boca no lo sacó.

-¿Por qué..? - pensé un momento.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué te uniste a su dieta? - me acerqué a él - Tus ojos escarlata me dan ... miedo.

Emmett rió sin ganas y bufó.

-¿Sabías que yo seguí la dieta de los Cullen solo por tí? Ya sabes, al principio tenía las manos llenas y todo a mi favor. Perfectamente pude irme por allí, vagando por el mundo, cazando... personas. Pero no - hizo una pausa - Seguí las normas para poder quedarme allí en ese lugar que llamábamos "hogar". Por...tí.

-Emmett--

-Y ahora - me interrumpió- Ahora no veía motivos para seguir con lo que mi naturaleza me pedía.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mirandonos. Recordando viejos tiempos, aquellos en que todo parecía ser tan fácil.

-Yo tampoco me acostumbro a éstos ojos, así que evito verme al espejo. - rió nuevamente sin ganas - Pero cuando veo tus ojos dorados siento... Siento que estoy en casa de nuevo y que nada de ésto pasó.

Su mirada estaba perdida. Me alejé de él unos pasos y me dirigí a un cajón. Entonces, luego de ocho años, tomé el anillo de bodas y me lo coloqué.

-"Siempre tuyo" - le dije en voz alta lo que decía el interior del anillo.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Rose - se acercó y yo me exalté, por el solo hecho de que me llamó "Rose".

-¿Si?

-¿Tú en verdad te fuiste porque Aro ...? - no terminó la frase ya que podían oírnos. Y si usaba la palabra "amenazar" y "Aro" en la misma oración, sería su fin y eso ambos lo sabíamos.

Asentí en respuesta.

-¿Félix tuvo algo que ver en esa desición?

Fruncí mi ceño y me acerqué nuevamente a él.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero estás con él. - eso no fue una pregunta. Lo confirmaba.

-Emmett, te quiero...A tí. - por fin se lo había dicho. Por fin había sacado las palabras justas. No me importaban sus dudas, ni los ocho años separados, ni nada. Sólo me importaba él.

Emmett retrodeció un paso y miró el suelo...

-Necesito pensarlo.

Iba a dar un paso atrás pero se arrepintió y avanzó hacia mi, dándome un rápido beso en la frente.

Me quedé en mi lugar petrificada viendo como se iba, recibiendo choques eléctricos por el solo hecho de que él tocó mi piel.

Tiempo... Sólo necesitábamos tiempo, y las heridas se sanarían.. Eso espero.

DEMETRI'S POV

-Gianna por favor, guarda silencio. - le ordené cuando lanzó un grito ahogado que afortunadamente solo pude oír yo.

Hace un mes había cometido quizás el error más grande de mi existencia. De ante mano sabía que el resultado podía ser ésto pero la tentación, la lujuria, la curiosidad, fueron más fuertes que yo. Y caí...

**flashback**

-Demetri - Gianna me saludó como siempre tan gentil.

Era una noche solitaria en el castillo. Al menos las pocas personas que estaban, se mantenían ocupados en sus propias diversiones... Entones su escencia me llamaba.

-Gianna - le correspondí el saludo sentándome frente a ella en aquel escritorio.

Ella lucía un vestido muy ajustado color morado que hacía resaltar bien sus ojos verdes. Para ser humana era muy hermosa y nunca me detuve bien a mirarla si no hasta hace un año atrás. La observaba a escondidas cada día, captando su aroma, dejándome llevar por su humanidad, frágil y seductora a la vez.

-¿cómo va todo? - le pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras ella ordenaba el escritorio para marcharse a dormir.

-Todo bien -hizo una mueca - Sigo esperando... - sonrió de forma amarga.

-¿Esperando? - luego comprendí sus palabras - Oh, ya veo.

Ella tenía un solo motivo para quedarse acá trabajando. Ser una de nosotros.

Una vez que ella terminó de ordenar el escritorio se sentó notoriamente agotada y me sonrió. Sus ojos brillantes, el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su sangre bombeando en cada latido que me llamaba. La ponzoña iba y venía en mis dientes pero no la quería matar.. Ni mucho menos convertir. Simplemente quería poseerla.

Me levanté con un paso lento para mi raza y caminé hasta su asiento. Ella me miró nerviosa y sentí de pronto los latidos de su corazón más acelerados...

-Una de nosotros... Ha sido tu sueño por años - suspiré - pero no tienes idea de lo hermosa que luces siendo humana. - la deslumbré.

Le extendí la mano y ella la tomó no sin antes mirarla detenidamente. Se estremeció al contacto, pues por mucho tiempo que ella pasara con nosotros, el tacto no era algo diario.

-¿Deseas acompañar ésta noche a un vampiro solitario? - la tomé de la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Pude sentir cada curva de su espalda y cintura en mis manos... La curiosidad mató al gato dicen por ahí.

-Claro - ella no sabía realmente a lo que iba o quizás si.

Ambos nos dirigimos al lecho de una noche que trajo consigo muchas heridas en ella, tanto internas como externas. Pero fue deliciosamente perfecto haberla poseído. Como una tentación constante... saboreando pero sin masticar la torta.

**fin del flashback**

-Tranquilo bebé - Gianna se sobaba el enorme bulto de su vientre mientras aguantaba el dolor de sus costillas rotas. - Ya pronto nacerás y tu papá me convertirá.

Error Gianna. Ella moriría y esa cosa también. ¿Para que quería yo eso? Tenía demasiada entretención en mi vida como para estancarme con una mujer capaz de todo por conseguir su capricho.

Entonces un grito de dolor ahogado salió del pecho de Gianna y le coloqué una amordaza en la boca para que guardara silencio. Estábamos en la última habitación y nadie podía oírnos ya que no acostumbraban venir por acá.

Era hora.

La cosa empezó a moverse dentro del vientre de Gianna y podía sentir cada costilla romperse. Sus dientes se iban abriendo paso... Gianna mordía la amordaza con fuerza pero aguantaba todo el dolor o más bien caía en el inconsiente. Entonces me arrodillé al lado de la cama y moví su cabeza a un lado. Juré haber visto una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que mis dientes se clavaran en su cuello... Pero no para transformarla.

Me estaba alimentando.

A medida de que los litros de sangre se traspasaban de su cuerpo al mío, la cosa iba "naciendo" por así decirlo. Cuando yo terminé, eso ya había salido del cuerpo sin vida de Gianna y se encontraba a un lado de la cama mirandome con unos grandes ojos color verde azulado. Eran como los ojos de su madre pero con un tono muy distinto. Más hermoso. Su piel era blanca y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. El cabello era castaño oscuro, pero con matices negros y uno que otro rulo.

-Con que así vienen al mundo ustedes...- enarqué una ceja mirando al pequeño que yacía en la cama sin dejar de observarme incrédulo.

Sabía con certeza como se creaban y todo el proceso pero nunca me había tocado ver un "parto" de éste tipo.

-Lamento decirte que no tendrás mucho tiempo - bufé y lo tomé en brazos, envolviéndolo en una sábana. - Ya deja de mirarme o te mato acá mismo. Y créeme... No te gustará.

El... bebé, bajó su mirada y lo llevé con Aro, a sabiendas de que recibiría una reprimenda pero necesitaba deshacerme de él... Y prefería que lo hiciera Aro o Félix.


	14. Salvación

Heidi's POV

Por fin luego de ocho años volvía a Volterra. Esa estúpida de Rosalie había logrado que Aro se olvidara de mi y fui injustamente "despedida", si así se le podía llamar.

-Félix, tu te traes algo.

Él suspiró.

-Al decir verdad si. Aro no me envió a buscarte. Yo quería que me ayudaras con algo. Es promesa que ambos saldremos beneficiados.

Fruncí mi ceño pero lo seguí oyendo.

-Verás... Quiero a Rosalie para mí. - enarqué una ceja. ¿Qué le veían a ella? - Pero hay un pequeño obstáculo. Emmett.

-¿Emmett?

-Si. Su .. ex. Se unió hace poco a la guardia y estoy seguro que si juega bien sus cartas, volverán a estar juntos.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo ésto?

-Tu mi querida Heidi - tomó mis manos - Tú me ayudarás a sacarlo del paso. Entonces así tengo el camino libre para consquistar a Rose y cuando lo haga, la convenzo de irnos a otra parte, quedando tu en su puesto y Emmett en el mío.

Lo miré extrañada un momento pero fui asintiendo con la cabeza. El plan podía funcionar perfectamente y yo volvería a mi puesto.

-Por favor abrochar sus cinturones que estamos a punto de llegar - una azafata nos anunció y le hicimos caso.

Guardamos silencio por todo el proceso de aterrizaje y cuando el avión tocó tierra miré a Félix y ensanché una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? - ambos sonreímos y comenzamos a detallar el plan... Por fin volvería a Volterra.

Rosalie's POV

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, mirando el anillo de nuestra última boda.

"Siempre tuyo" Fue más que un grabado en la parte interior del reluciente oro. Fue una promesa. Una promesa que quizás aún seguía viva, después de ocho años de soledad, pero que por fin, éste oscuro túnel, tenía su luz. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a Emmett aunque tuvieramos que vivir eternamente en Volterra. Al menos lo tendría a él y él a mi.

Miré el anillo por última vez antes de ponermelo en el dedo como hace ocho años. Sonreí. Me permití volver a sentir que era la señora Cullen, cerré los ojos y recordé...

Emmett jugaba con mi cabello y de vez en cuando bajaba su mano para acariciar mi espalda desnuda...

Y me permití seguir recordando...

"Te quiero" -susurraba Emmett en mis cabellos mientras despositaba besos tiernos.

"¿En serio?" - le respondía yo de forma juguetona.

Y así podíamos llevarnos toda una tarde, desnudos sobre la cama, sin más que amarnos y besarnos. Respirando el aire del otro y compartiendo el mismo sentimiento...

Mi mente viajó entonces a aquellos días en que lo encontré y salvé de la muerte. Sus gritos y gruñidos se hacían eco en mi cabeza...

"Tranquilo" - le repetía una y otra vez.

Podía volver a sentir la impotencia de aquellos días que se me hicieron eternos. Y entonces sus palabras me llegaron a la mente como si las gritase en mi oído.

"No te fuiste ángel"

Sonreí, saliendo de mis recuerdos. "Ángel"... Siempre había sido su ángel. Emmett me había repetido tantas veces que yo fui su salvación, pero nunca le dije que fue él, el que me salvó a mi. No de la muerte, si no de la vida... De la solitaria vida. Él había sido un ángel enviado directamente del cielo.

-¡Cállate ya mocoso! - la voz de Demetri se perdía en susurros mientras le seguía un llanto...¿LLanto?

Pude sentirlo pasar por el pasillo fuera de mi habitación a toda prisa y entonces inhalé... profundamente.

-¡Nessie!

Me levanté de la cama tan rápido como mi naturaleza lo permitía. Era el mismo aroma, mezcla humano y vampiro que el que emanaba Renesmee. Demetri caminaba más rápido y yo lo seguí hasta cierta parte, escondiéndome.

-Aro - Demetri saludaba con una pequeña venia. Pero mi vista se quedó clavada en el pequeño bebé de cabellos oscuros y ondulados.

-¿Demetri? ¿Qué has hecho?

Entonces Demetri extendió su mano apoyándo al bebé en un costado. Aro se levantó de su asiento, bajo la mirada de su único acompañante, Marcus, y tomó la mano del vampiro.

-Oh, ahora veo porque Gianna no apareció más. - dijo con toda calma mientras le echaba un vistazo al bebé.

-Fue un error - dijo con voz seca.

-Un gravísimo error mi querido Demetri. Tu sabes que nosotros incluso hemos viajado de un continente a otro temerosos de éstas - miró al bebé - criaturas. Y tú - le dirigió una mirada enojada a Demetri.- Tú traes uno a la misma Volterra.

-En verdad fue un error y lo lamento. Es por eso que he venido ante tí para deshacerme de éste error.

Félix hizo acto de presencia por el otro extremo de la sala. Traía una sonrisa en la cara pero se le quitó en cuanto vio la escena.

-¿Y ésto? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Félix - Aro le sonrió - justo para trabajar. Éste... bebé, fue un pequeño error de nuestro Demetri y Gianna. - le explicó.

¡Pero claro! Hace casi un mes atrás recordé haber visto a Gianna salir del baño acompañada con un hedor a vómito...

-¿Lo matamos ahora? - Félix preguntó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Entonces se acercó a una velocidad increíble, tomando al bebé del torso sin ninguna delicadeza... Y ya no me importó nada y solo grité...

-¡NO! - Pude sentir como hizo eco en cada rincón del castillo y no me habría sorprendido si se escuchó fuera. Sólo tenía que salvar al pequeño de ojos verde azulado que miraba con terror como iban a matarlo.

Emmett's POV

Caminé hacia la torre del reloj y escalé silenciosamente hasta quedarme en una ventana solitaria en parte más alta en donde nadie podía encontrarme.

Ella nunca me negó que había estado con él. Simplemente su respuesta fue un "te quiero a ti", pero en esa oración no se negaba nada.

¿Y si ella nunca estuvo con Félix?

¿Si yo había sido un estúpido al dejarme llevar por los instintos?

Debía buscarla, decirle que no necesitaba más tiempo... Qué ocho años habían sido un infierno sin ella y no necesitaba otro día sin ella...

Me levanté y caminé en dirección a la escalera cuando sentí un aroma conocido... Era de vampiro. Mujer.

-Rose - dije por instinto pero mis ojos me confirmaron que no era ella.

-No soy Rosalie... Me llamo Heidi - una mujer alta y hermosa salió de la oscuridad, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Perdón, no sabía que venías acá. Me voy. - caminé hacia la puerta pero ella no se corrió. -Permiso.

-Te ves como alguien que necesita hablar - me sonrió.

-Estoy bien. - la intenté evadir pero ella me miró incesante.

-¿Perteneces a la guardia?

-Si - le respondí extrañado.

-Yo también.. bueno.. pertenecía. - un gruñido amenazaba con salir de su pecho. - Pero no hablemos de mi. Tú te ves preocupado y con prisa.

-De hecho aún tengo prisa. - le respondí fríamente.

-¿Pero por qué tanta prisa cariño? - Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí de forma "seductora".

-Tengo que irme - intenté esquivarla pero ella se apegó a mí y colocó su cara a centímetros de la mía.

-La eternidad es mucho tiempo para pasarla pensando en una sola mujer - y dicho ésto fue acercando sus labios a los míos hasta el punto de rozarlos...

-"¡NO!" - Escuché la voz de mi ángel. Venía del castillo Volturi...

-¡Rosalie! - tomé a Heidi de los hombros y la corrí a un lado y me fui corriendo... Tenía miedo. El grito de Rosalie sonó con desesperación... ¿Y si estaba en peligro? - Ya voy amor... - susurré rogando a mi naturaleza un poco más de velocidad.

* * *

Estamos llegando al fiiin!!


	15. Sulpicia

Rosalie's POV

-No - me puse firme - No lo maten. Él no tiene la culpa.

Félix enarcó una ceja, Demetri bufó, Marcus me miró confundido y Aro tenía esa expresión de serenidad de siempre.

-Rosalie, ésto no es tu asunto. - Demetri me dijo de forma brusca.

-No querrás ver ésto Rose - Félix me sonrió - ve a tu habitación querida.

-¡Tú no me digas que hacer! - saqué por fin fuerzas y carácter... aquel que había quedado enterrado hace ocho años atrás. - Ésto es tétrico y sádico... ¿Cómo van a matar a esa criatura? Luego de que fue él - apunté con el dedo a Demetri - el culpable... ¡Gianna era una persona!

-Rosalie cálmate y vete por favor. - Aro me dijo calmadamente.

-¡No me voy a calmar! Ustedes sobrepasaron los límites... - grité enojada - ¿qué derecho tienen de quitarle la vida a ese bebé? ¡Ninguno!

-¡¿Y qué?! - Demetri se acercó a mi y me miró de forma asesina - ¿Piensas tú arreglar éste problema?

Miré al pequeño bebé de ojos grandes que me observada temeroso desde los brazos de Félix. ¿Podría yo solucionar el problema? ¿Habría alguna forma de salvar a ese bebé?

-Lo que pensé - Demetri se devolvió a velocidad vampírica y le quitó el bebé a Félix - Lo haré yo mismo.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!! - grité escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos mientras me agachaba.

-¡Deténganse! - la voz de soprano de Sulpicia se hizo eco en la habitación y todos enmudecieron.

-¿Sulpicia? - Aro parecía extrañado.

Levanté mi cabeza y la miré pasar por mi lado caminando hasta el grupo de vampiros sádicos. La había visto pocas veces en éstos años. Ella era muy elegante y tenía siempre su cabellera larga y suelta.

-Dámelo - Sulpicia extendió los brazos ante Demetri. Éste miró a Aro y sólo recibió por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo.

Demetri gruñó y Aro lo cayó en un siseo silencioso.

-No me obligues a repetirlo - Sulpicia dijo en un tono serio. Demetri sin vacilar de nuevo le entregó al bebé que no podía tener una expresión más asustado.

Entonces Sulpicia le sonrió al pequeño y lo cubrió completamente con la sábana que aún traía. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

-Llévalo a tu cuarto Rosalie. - lo extendió hacia mi y yo sin más que hacer lo tomé.

No podría describir con las palabras exactas la sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos. El pequeño puso sus dos manitos en mis mejillas y me miró fijamente.

El silencio en la gran sala de pronto se vio interrumpido por las fuertes pisadas de Emmett que llegaba corriendo.

-¡Rose! - entró exhaltado y con los ojos ansiosos buscando el peligro, pero su mirada pasó de la preocupación a la confusión al verme con el bebé en brazos.

Sulpicia puso su mano en mi espalda y me guió al pasillo que daba a los cuartos. Emmett seguía con esa mirada de confusión, pero me siguió. Nadie se lo impidió.

-Aro, tenemos que hablar. - Sulpicia se dirigía al trono mientras que yo caminé lo más rápido que pude aferrando al niño en mis brazos. Emmett me seguía con pasos sigilosos.

Llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto y ya casi no oía los susurros de Sulpicia y Aro. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y me introduje con prisa. Recosté al niño en mi cama y él me dirigió una mirada suplicadora y temerosa... Entonces acaricié su mejilla tranquilizándolo y él tomó mi dedo entre su manita.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y me percaté de que Emmett estaba apoyado en el marco, mirándome con ternura.

-Habrías sido una gran mamá. - dijo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué harán con él? - entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-No lo se. Creo que Sulpicia se lo quedará. - dije con tristeza. No quería asumir en voz alta que yo quería quedarme con esa criatura. Siempre le hablaría de Gianna ya que respetaba enormemente su humanidad y en serio lamentaba los hechos.

-Oh, ya veo. - Emmett se acercó a la cama y se agachó - Hola bebé.

Y mi mundo cambió.

Emmett le sonrió con aquella sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y encanto que me enamoraba. El bebé hizo lo mismo. Hasta soltó una carcajada cuando Emmett le hizo una cara graciosa".

-Si su pelo fuera más oscuro pasaría por mi hijo - Sonrió pero al ver que mi rostro se llenó de tristeza, frunció el ceño - Lo siento.

-No, no. Está bien. Tienes razón. Se parece un poco a tí.

-¡No, no, no , no! - se rió - Sólo dije que su pelo era parecido. Si fuera similar a uno de los dos, sería a tí. Es realmente hermoso.

Nos quedamos mirando por un rato en silencio, en un momento perfecto. Permitiéndonos soñar por un momento que eramos una familia junto a aquel niño que casi encuentre la muerte luego de nacer.

-No me importa si estuviste con Félix. - Emmett frunció el ceño - Déjame conquistar tu corazón nuevamente.

Las palabras de Emmett me tomaron por sorpresa y me quedé viéndolo. Estaba agachado aún y parecía a una de las tantas proposiciones de matriminio. Pero no lo era.. Era mucho mejor. Él aún me amaba.

-Emmett - solté mi mano de la del bebé y tomé el rostro de mi vampiro - Nunca estuve con Félix y nunca podré estar con otro que no seas tú.

Me agaché hasta su altura y junté nuestras frentes..

-Te amo corazón. - le susurré.

Emmett frunció su ceño y tragó saliva.

-Ay mi Rose - la voz se le quebró y luego de un minuto de silencio dijo - No te imaginas cuántas veces imaginé éste momento. Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!

Entonces acercó mi rostro con su mano y me besó furtivamente. La corriente eléctrica pasaba de un cuerpo al otro, sintiéndo escalofríos de tantas sensaciones que me provocaba.

-Te amo mi vida, mi amor, mi mujer - susurró en mis labios.

Pero nuestro mágico momento se vio interrumpido por unos sigilosos pasos. Y luego escuchamos tocar la puerta.

Emmett se paró no sin antes darme un pequeño beso y guiñarle el ojo al bebé.

-¿Quién es? - Emmett se puso serio.

-Soy Sulpicia. Les traigo noticias.


	16. Temas que tratar

ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON!

Rosalie's POV

-Claro - Emmett le abrió la puerta y ella entró sonriéndonos.

Cruzó la habitación al mismo tiempo que Emmett cerraba la puerta. Sulpicia se sentó en la cama y miró al bebé con ternura.

-No lo vas a creer pero yo estuve más pendiente de tí de lo que cualquiera pensaba. - Sulpicia me miró. - Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que estuvieras acá... Bueno, no "obligada". Traté de hacer entrar en razón a Aro pero él tiene una especie de obsesión con tener a lo mejor de lo mejor entre los suyos. - rió irónicamente - Y tú sin duda eres mucho más hermosa que Heidi.

Ni Emmett ni yo dijimos una palabra y ella tomó al bebé en brazos.

-Ustedes dos necesitan hablar. No en vano estuviste ocho años sufriendo en silencio. Pude verte cada día como muerto en vida Rosalie

Emmett me miró con dolor.

-Vayan, yo veré al bebé por mientras. Ustedes necesitan un tiempo.

-¿Y Aro? - pregunté extrañada.

-Yo hablé con él. Ya sabes el dicho, detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una mujer que tiene que controlarlo - rió.

Me giré a ver a Emmett y

él extendió su mano. La tomé con seguridad y le sonreí. Él me dio una sonrisa cargada de amor. Entonces salimos de mi habitación y nos fuimos más adentro del castillo. Emmett me llevaba de la mano con apuro.

-¿Dónde vamos? - pregunté extrañada pero no obtuve respuesta. Emmett continuaba caminando y yo me dejaba llevar.

Entramos en un cuarto el cual tenía al menos diez colgadores con las capas negras que usaban para salir en la fiesta de

San Marcos.

-¿Quiéres que salgamos? - me acerqué al perchero que contenía las capas mías y de Jane. Emmett cerró la puerta con seguro.

Con velocidad se acercó a mi lado y con su gran brazo rodeó mi cintura. Me puso en la pared, acorralándome con su gran cuerpo.

Acercó su rostro a milímetros del mío. Su aliento me rozaba los labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Rozaba su nariz con mi

mejilla mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su brazo, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Emmett- solté en un susurro...

La mano que sostenía mi cintura decendió levemente lo cual hizo que yo apoyara mis dos manos en su pecho. No había caído en

la cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Emmett... Había obligado a mi mente a no pensar en él en éstos ocho años y ahora lo tenía acá, apegado a mi cuerpo.

Acostumbré mi cuerpo al suyo nuevamente y mi mente recordó las tantas veces que habíamos hecho el amor. Fue cosa de segundos

para que mi boca le diera el pase.

Emmett apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos incesantes. Introdujo su lengua saboreando cada esquina. Alcé mis brazos

y rodeé su cuello, acomodando mi cuerpo al suyo. Pude sentir su excitación...

Él tomó uno de mis brazos y lo elevó, apegándolo a la pared. Su boca soltó la mía y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, mi clavícula, el camino a mi ombligo...

-¡Emmett! - grité de placer.

Él se detuvo y se levantó, tomándo mi cintura con sus dos grandes manos. Por un acto reflejo, abracé su cuerpo con mis piernas, sientiéndolo aún más.

Emmett me sacó de la pared y con una mano tomó un par de capas del perchero y las arrojó al suelo, improvisando una cama.

Me depositó con delicadeza sobre las capas y se subió sobre mí. Su boca estaba en mi cuello para ese entonces, gruñendo

de vez en cuando...

Con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Me senté para poder quitármela. Emmett me tomó de la cintura y me dio vuelta.

Me apoyé con los codos, dejándole a él hacer el trabajo.

-¿Cómo se sacaba ésto...? - Emmett luchaba con mi sostén y no pude evitar reirme.

Estaba sentado sobre mi, buscando la forma de sacar mi ropa interior por las buenas, hasta que se rindió y con el mínimo

esfuerzo rompió la unión. Soltó una risa por su victoria.

Se deslizó por mi cuerpo, para correr los tirantes con su boca y besar mis hombros. Yo por mi parte mordía mi labio inferior

pero él no podía verlo. Yo seguía boca abajo...

Emmett dejó caer mi sostén y yo terminé de quitarmelo. Con sus manos de mármol abrazó mi pecho, apegándo más nuestros cuerpos. Solté un gemido de placer al sentir sus manos sobre mis senos...

Mordió juguetonamente mi hombro y deslizó una de sus manos por mi ombligo. Me levanté un poco para darle espacio y hacer lo

suyo...Pero una vez más se entorpeció en frente de mi cinturón.

-Al menos tengo la certeza de que éstos ocho años no estuviste con nadie...- me reía ante su repentina ineptitud al sacar

la ropa.

Comencé a desabrochar yo misma mi pantalón, bajándolo hasta mis rodillas. Emmett por su parte se sacaba su camisa y

desabrochaba su cinturón.

Miré para atrás para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Emmett me tomó por detrás y me besó. Tomé su rostro con mi mano

y con la otra deslicé su mano que yacía en mi cintura. La ubiqué en mi seno izquierdo, en donde habría un corazón con latidos desbordados si yo fuese humana...

Me agaché lentamente, apoyándo mis dos manos en la cama improvisada. Emmett deslizó sus manos por mi espalda hasta detenerse

en mi calzón. Lo empezó a bajar lentamente con una mano mientras con la otra bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

Di vuelta mi rostro para ver como iba, a ver si no tendría que ayudarlo con su ropa también. Pero todo estaba más que bien.

Emmett ya tenía mi calzón a la altura de mis rodillas, junto con el pantalón, y sus boxer estaban ya a mitad de camino.

Mordì mi labio, preparándome para lo que mi cuerpo anhelaba hacía años. Emmett se afirmó de mi cadera con una mano y con la

otra acomodaba su hombría dentro de mí, muy lentamente.

Gemí como nunca, sintiendo a Emmett como no lo hacía hace años. Ahora sus dos manos estaban apoyadas en mis caderas,

moviéndome en un vaivén lento. Me levanté y Emmett me abrazó por detrás, aferrándose a mi cintura. Yo tomaba su pelo con mis manos, jugando.

Una de sus manos subió a mis pechos, afirmándose y acariciándome. La otra mano la bajó hasta llegar a nuestra unión.

Hacía pequeños masajes que me volvían loca. Se apoyó en el suelo, sobre sus piernas, así que yo coloqué una mano en su cadera para ayudarle con el movimiento. Pero ya había estado lejos de él por mucho y quería verle el rostro al hacerle el amor...

-Espera...- le dije en un jadeo. Él sacó sus manos de nuestra unión y yo me levanté en un rápido movimiento.

Me di la vuelta y sin dejar de mirarlo me senté sobre él. Emmett volvió a tomar mis caderas, acelerando el movimiento.

Su torso se fue para atrás pero sus manos seguían en mi cuerpo, buscando el extasis.

El final ya se acercaba, podíamos sentirlo. Acerqué más mi pelvis a la suya para sentirlo completo. Las estocadas eran fuertes y muy seguidas...

-¡Emmett! - grité su nombre al venirme junto con él.

Nos quedamos mirando, respirando agitadamente. Salió de mi en un movimiento sutil y se recostó en el suelo. Me acurruqué a

su lado y él me rodeó con su gran brazo, y nos quedamos ahí, por un buen rato, quizás asimilando que habíamos vuelto a

estar juntos como antes...


	17. Nuevo destino

Emmett's POV

Acariciaba la nívea y suave espalda de Rosalie... ¡Cielos, como la extrañaba! Mi cuerpo había vuelto a sentir cada rincón de su ser y ya no podría volver a dejarla jamás. Había sobrevivido a la batalla, pero no podría con una guerra. Una vida entera sin Rose. No... No podría.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -me preguntó nostálgica.

Ella estaba apoyada con la cabeza en mi pecho. Sus rulos dorados caían en una perfecta onda hipnotizante.

Rosalie al ver que no le respondía, levantó su cabeza y apoyó el mentón en mi pecho, mirándome... enamorándome.

-No lo se...- suspiré - ¿y sabes? No me importa.

Rose me miró enojada pero yo le sonreí, haciendo que el ceño fruncido desapareciera de su hermoso rostro.

-No me importa, porque ya estoy contigo. Aunque vivamos en el mismo infierno sería feliz sólo porque estás acá.

-Pero, acá no eres feliz. - rozó su dedo cerca de mi ojo derecho dandome a entender que se refería a mis ojos carmesí - Uno de los motivos por los cuales me fui sin tí, fue porque sabía que allá al menos tendrías al resto.

-Cariño -tomé un mechón de su pelo y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja - Los amo, pero tú eres el motor de ésta gran máquina llamada Emmett - ella se rió y yo me quedé sin habla.

-Algunas veces creí que... - suspiró triste y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla - creía que habías seguido adelante. Que otra mujer acompañaba tus noches.

-De hecho si. Una mujer acompañaba mis noches, mis días. Lamentablemente no era real. Eras tu pero a la vez no. Te veía cada día pasar por nuestra habitación, imaginándote, creyendo que ahí estabas de vuelta. Pero no era así.

-Emmett - mi Rose susurró y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho - perdóname... por favor, perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte? - pude sentir besos suaves en mi pecho - ¿de qué debería yo perdonarte a tí? Él único acá que debe disculparse soy yo. -Ella levantó la vista. -Discúlpame por no haberte buscado y permitir que pasaran los años...

-Emmett pero yo me fui sin ti. Pude haberle rogado a Aro que te dejara ir conmigo, pero no lo hice. Creí que podías vivir sin mí.

Suspiré y recordé sus palabras.. "Se que puedes vivir sin mi" ... Siempre había pensado que Rosalie subestimaba mi amor por ella. Exacto. Yo podía ser un payaso para los ojos del resto, pero sinceramente la alegría que tanto alaban de mí, sería nada sin ella. Todos tienen un motivo para sonreir. Ella es y siempre será ese motivo.

-¿Puede el hombre vivir sin agua? - le pregunté apurado.

-¿Ahh? - ella dijo confundida.

-Dime.. ¿puede?

-No.

-¿Y la flor puede crecer sin sol?

-No.

-¿Un ave volar sin alas?

-Emmett...- rodó sus ojos dorados.

-Sólo responde.

-No - suspiró.

-¿Cómo podría yo vivir sin tí?

Ella guardó silencio pero su mirada me decía todo. Sabíamos la respuesta. Lo habíamos comprobado en éstos ocho años que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, como el hombre al agua, la flor al sol y el ave a las alas para volar. No tengo idea de que me hizo ella para estar amarrado a su corazón eternamente, pero sea lo que fuere que me hizo, estaré siempre agradecido, porque se que de otra forma no hubiera sido dichoso.

-Cuando te besé por primera vez esa tarde en tu habitación, supe que mis labios no podrían pertenecer a nadie más. - la tomé de los hombros y la alcé un poco más para poder besarla.

Sus carnosos labios jugaron con los míos tiernamente, como una niña que besa por primera vez, pero a la vez con tanta experiencia.

-¿Estás seguro de que deseas quedarte acá, con ésta gente? - una mueca se posó en su rostro.

-Mi vida - la tomé de la cintura y la di vuelta, quedando yo encima de ella pero sin aplastarla - Me quedaré acá, me quedaré en la China, en la luna, e incluso viviría debajo del mar si un día Poseidón te quiere llevar también - reí - ¿Pero estar otros ocho años sin tí? Prefiero morir.

-¡No! - ella se aferró a mis cabellos con fuerza.

-Tranquila mi vida - besé tiernamente su mejilla. - Estoy acá. - moví mis labios y la besé en la comisura de los suyos. - Estoy acá y no me iré...

-Yo tampoco me iré Emmett. Nunca más.

Apoyé mis dos manos a los lados y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus níveos brazos y acercó nuestros pechos hasta el punto de que tuve que hacer mucha fuerza con mis manos para no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella.

-Te amo preciosa - finalicé el beso con un susurro dentro de su boca. Ella sonrió.

-Te amo mi perfección. - mordió juguetonamente mi labio inferior.

Quería quedarme toda la eternidad así con ella, respirando el mismo metro cuadrado, pero no podíamos. Teníamos que volver a nuestros "trabajos". Pero ahora sería distinto. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso bastaba.

-Se que dije que no me iría pero creo que debo hacerlo - sonreí y la besé rápido.

Me levanté así tal cual y ella me quedó mirando de forma muy, muy coqueta.

-La vista es favorable desde acá señor Emmett - sonrió picarona.

-Ni te imaginas como lo es desde acá. - admiré su desnudez. - Pero en serio corazón, tenemos que irnos.

Ambos hicimos una mueca pues preferíamos observarnos toda la vida así, sin más ropa que nuestra piel.

Nos vestimos con tranquilidad y pude ver en Rosalie una sonrisa única. Quizás mi sonrisa era igual de ancha y reluciente... Si. Por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo. Motivos nos sobraban para sonreir.

-Listo - dije mientras colgaba nuevamente las capas. - Vamos.

Le extendí mi mano y ella sonrió al ver es gesto. Se acercó a mi y enredó sus dedos en los míos, mientras que besó mis labios con apenas un roce, pero que bastó para volverme loco.

-"Siempre tuyo" - le recordé.

-Siempre - concluyó.

...

Rosalie's POV

-Por la sonrisa en sus rostros, asumo que todo está más que arreglado - Sulpicia seguía en mi habitación dandole una mamadera de sangre al bebé.

-Más que arreglado - Emmett me tomó de la cintura y besó mis cabellos.

-Serás una buena mamá para él Sulpicia - le sonreí. Realmente se veía muy adorable junto a aquel niño. Me preguntaba porque siempre tenía que ser otra persona la bendecida con un hijo y no yo... Vera, Bella.. ahora Sulpicia. Pero yo, jamás.

Sulpicia le sacó la mamadera al bebé y lo tomó en brazos. Caminó hasta nosotros y me sonrió amablemente. Ella realmente era una buena mujer, sólo que se había enamorado del hombre incorrecto.

-Yo no cuidaré de éste bebé. - lo miró con nostalgia.

-Pero...-titubeé - ¿Qué pasará con él? - entré en pánico - Sulpicia, sabes que Demetri puede matarlo.

Emmett apretó más mi cintura al verme intranquila mientras susurraba un "Rose, cálmate amor". Pero no podía calmarme.

-Éste bebé merece un futuro mejor que estar acá en ésta ciudad. - ella parecía ocultar una gran tristeza en sus ojos. - Y ustedes también merecen un futuro mejor.

Emmett y yo nos miramos incrédulos de las palabras de Sulpicia. No quería hacerme falsas esperanzas.. pero...¡No! Soñar sería muy costoso para cuando despertara.

-Imaginense que pensarían los vampiros del mundo si uno de los mismísimos guardianes de Aro trajo al mundo a un híbrido - ella sonrió de forma cómplice - Aro viajó hace ya muchos años buscando a Renesmee. Hizo que todos nosotros viéramos como él se podía enfrentar a lo desconocido. Sin embargo ahora, bajo sus propias narices, eso desconocido cobró vida.

Guardó silencio un minuto mientras con Emmett nos mirabamos confundidos, y a la vez recordando aquellos días en que parecía que todo se acabaría.

-Ahora que Heidi está de vuelta, le pedí a Aro que la regresara. Emmett, tú por supuesto tienes el camino libre si lo deseas.

Miré a Emmett con una sonrisa capaz de romperme las mejillas. Lo abracé en el acto y él se enredó en mí, fundidos de alegría. ¡Por fin volveríamos!

-Pero - Sulpicia hizo que dejáramos nuestro abrazo para mirarla - Sólo tienen que prometerme algo.

-Lo que sea Sulpicia - le prometí.

Ella miró al bebé y lo besó en la frente. Entonces lo extendió hacia mis brazos y mi mundo cambió.

-Denle la vida que se merece. Siempre háganlo sentir que tiene a los mejores padres del mundo.

Me quedé petrificada, como una estatua sin saber que hacer. Tenía demasiadas emociones juntas en ese poco tiempo. Emmett y yo volvíamos a estar juntos. Por fin me podría ir de éste lugar junto con él... Y ahora... Ese niño era nuestro.

-Ven para acá campeón - Emmett lo tomó de los brazos de Sulpicia al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

Me giré a verlos y realmente se conectaban. Ambos con sus sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos y alegría. Se miraban como... como padre e hijo.

Volví mi vista a Sulpicia quien tenía una mirada de nostalgia y un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Gracias! - me lancé a sus brazos como una niña y la abracé muy fuerte. Ella nos había salvado y a ese niño también pero no podía evitar pensar que se sacrificaba. Podía jurar que no era feliz.

-Sólo sean felices - Sulpicia besó mi cabello y acarició la mejilla del bebé. - Y tú - miró a Emmett - Ocupa cada segundo de tu existencia en hacerlos felices... - estaba seria pero luego sonrió - Y vuelve a cazar animales... El rojo carmesí no te viene hijo.

Ambos rieron y luego el bebé hizo lo mismo, aunque no entendiera demasiado. Era una alegría pura y natural de él.

-Ya ya, ahora váyanse. - ella nos apuró - Tienen un largo camino que recorrer.

-Gracias Sulpicia - Emmett le besó la mejilla.

-Siempre le hablaremos de tí - le prometí - y de Gianna por supuesto. Espero volver a verte algún día.

-Lo dudo, pero siempre sabré que estarán bien.

Le di un abrazo y tomé apenas lo necesario. Un poco de dinero y algo de ropa.

Emmett tomó mi mano y con el brazo derecho llevaba al bebé. Nuestro bebé. Un perfecto día nublado nos esperaba en las afueras de Volterra y tras nosotros se cerró el gran portal, dejando atrás todo sufrimiento. Habíamos sanado las heridas y por fin podíamos volver a amarnos y besarnos sin compasión de nuestros labios.

-¿Dónde vamos? - Emmett me preguntó mirandome tiernamente.

-No lo se, solamente llévame donde podamos estar tranquilos y felices. - le sonreí a él y a nuestro pequeño que se había quedado dormido como un ángel en los brazos de mi oso.

Emmett se acercó a mi y besó la comisura de mis labios. Tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro nuevo destino... Uno mucho mejor del que habríamos podido pedir.


	18. Epílogo

Rosalie's POV

-Esme, prometo que ésta navidad iremos. Además faltan cuatro meses aún.

-Lo se, pero me pierdo tantos momentos de mi nieto - Esme me decía del otro lado del teléfono.

Habían pasado cinco años ya y decidimos vivir lejos de nuestra familia. Estábamos radicados en Inglaterra en una casa alejada de todo bullicio, en donde podíamos salir tranquilos a la luz del sol y nuestro hijo, Henry, podía jugar tranquilamente.

Le colocamos así en honor a mi amiga Vera y aquel niño que tanto me recordaba Emmett. Henry Cullen Hale. Nuestro hijo.

-Dile a Henry que lo llamaré mañana. Te quiero hija y a Emmett también.

-Nosotros también. Mándale saludos a todos.

Esme colgó. No guardamos resentimiento hacia nadie, a pesar de que a Emmett le costó mucho perdonar a Edward por no decirle la verdad. Cada año toda la familia se reencontraba. Mi Nessie ya era toda una mujer y para mi disgusto se había quedado con el chucho. Aunque debo reconocer que casi no peleamos tanto. Incluso mi Henry lo considera uno de "sus tíos favoritos".

-Hola mi muñeca - Emmett me abrazó por detrás dandome un beso en el cuello.

-Hola mi amor - me di la vuelta y coloqué mis brazos en su cuello. - ¿Cómo les fue?

-Nada mal. Henry cazó un oso de montaña muy bravo. Ese chico aprende rápido. - Emmett miraba al horizonte orgulloso.

-Aprende del mejor - besé su mejilla.

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato en la sala de estar contemplando como habían cambiado las cosas en nuestras vidas. Cuando...

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Henry llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre nosotros.

-¡Aquí está mi campeón! - Emmett lo tomó en brazos. Henry ya aparentaba tener unos doce años. Había disfrutado a concho cada día que pasaba ya que su crecimiento, como buen híbrido, fue muy rápido.

-Tu papá me dijo que cazaste un oso - jugué con sus rizos oscuros.

-¡Si! Y éste si que era grande...

Emmett lo bajó al suelo y Henry me abrazó por la cintura.

-Llamó tu abuela Esme - le dije sonriendo.

-¡LLamó???! Y yo no estuve ahí - se colocó triste.

-Dijo que llamaría mañana sólo para hablar contigo. - lo consolé.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por el rostro de mi pequeño de ojos verdes. Me abrazó con ternura y Emmett me dirigió una mirada llena de ese amor que sólo nosotros sabíamos como transmitir. Le había hecho caso a Sulpicia y ya no volvió a cazar un solo humano. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser como el oro derretido, aunque para ser sinceros, la única que se derretía ahí era yo.

Esa tarde Emmett y Henry siguieron construyendo una casa en el árbol que más parecía una mansión. "Yo tengo que entrar" Emmett se excusaba cada vez que yo reclamaba que la casita del árbol ya parecía una casa más. Realmente eran mis niños.

-Gianna- suspiré. Le habíamos contruído una tumba honorífica y cada día Henry le llevaba flores. - Hoy cazó un gran oso y vieras lo fuerte que se siente. - le hablé al aire - Estarías tan orgullosa de él - sonreí.

Me quedé un momento sentada allí rezando como siempre por su alma. Por que a pesar de haber convivido y aceptado a los vampiros de Volterra, ella había dejado en éste mundo a la razón de nuestras existencias y le debíamos mucho.

-¡Mami! - Henry llegó corriendo con un ramito de flores en las manos como cada final del día. - Mami Gianna - sonrió ante la escultura.

Detrás venía Emmett caminando a una velocidad humana. Traía una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre. Me paré y fui a encontrarlo mientras Henry acomodaba las flores.

-Los amo - Emmett me dijo en un susurro.

Besé sus labios de forma suave y tierna y él tomó mi cintura elevándome. Me reí a carcajadas mientras él me empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡Papá yo también quiero! - Henry corría hacia nosotros.

Emmett me miró con una sonrisa que le llenaba el rostro. Supe que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-¡Puedo con los dos! - Entonces Emmett me alzó en un solo brazo y con el otro tomó a Henry y comenzó a darnos vueltas a los dos mientras reíamos sin parar.

El crepúsculo nos bañó con su último aliento y regresamos a nuestra casa. Emmett y yo ibamos tomados de la mano mientras que Henry iba por delante haciendo piruetas y saltos.

-"Siempre tuyo" - Emmett recordó.

-Siempre mío. - le aclaré.

-Siempre nuestro - dijimos al unisono.

FIN

* * *

Esper hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ésta novela... Me salí un poco de lo normal que escribo y decidí darle un poco más de drama y confrontación pero creo que salió bien. Si la leías y nunca dejaste REVIEW por favor hazlo ahora. Aunque sea un "me gustó" ... Estoy a punto de subir otra novela que será separada en dos (Rosalie y Emmett / Jasper y Alice) pero haganme saber que les gusta lo que leen así me motivan a subirla! Gracias.- NuniRose.


End file.
